


•▪︎Simple Changes▪︎•°

by Twinkletoesthethird



Category: Boku no hero Academia (BNHA)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, No Smut, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkletoesthethird/pseuds/Twinkletoesthethird
Summary: 『Arc1』Izuku Midoriya or Deku is now a twenty one year old pro hero, and #1 hero in Japan.Much to everyone's suprise he's head over heels for his childhood best friend, turned bully, turned teen rival and finally boyfriend of five years, Japan's #2 Ground Zero AKA, Katsuki Bakugou Aaka. Kacchan.The couple is turned on there heads when there thrown into a new chapter of life that neither were expecting. And when villains start plotting in the shadows, Izuku's life is about to change forever!And the end result will leave him sucking on a soother~『Arc2』After the dust settels it seems everything will work for the couple and their world can return to their normal, only a little brighter this time.But when inner demons start to come to light and whispers clog your ears all seems to loose it's purpose.Will the pair be able to over come this new challenge or will one of them sink beneath the waves?《Posting Shedual》As of right now their is none, aha.. im not terrible good at keeping a shedual but post around two chapters every 2 weeks..months.. I will finish it just slowly へ(．_＇)ノ
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Dabi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Iida Tenya/Uraraka Ochako, Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

"This can't be right..."

Izuku paced in his upstairs bathroom his hands fiddling with the test.

Grabbing the pregnancy package he reread it.

One line for negative and two for positive.

The omega picked up the stick, squinting he looked at it carefully.

A faint second line showed, it wasn't prominent but it was undeniably there.  
He couldn't deny it anymore he had done at least five other tests, all of them positive. He should have picked up on it, the puking, the late heat, all the signs were there.

He felt his stomach coil into a knot.  
Blood was rushing through his ears and his heart threatened to burst out of his chest.

No, no, no.

He tried to slow his breathing when a second thought crossed his mind, how was this going to work?  
They were going steady for five years since he confessed to him in there finale year at UA, they had moved in together over two years ago and he had been number one hero for nearly a year, his life was just starting to get figured out.  
He wasn't ready to be a parent! They weren't even married sure they were mated but it's not the same as a bond or real marriage...

He could get an abortion.  
He felt instantly nauseous every inch of him recoiled at the very thought.   
No, he couldn't, never. His omega nor he would ever go through with that, even if he had only known he'd been pregnant for a little while, he already loved the pup.  
A drop of sweat slithered down his brow. Then that lead to the question;  
how was he going to tell Katsuki?

He paled at the thought. How would he react?  
He had calmed since there high school years but he still had a scarlet temper.  
The alpha was surprisingly attentive and he paid close attention to Izuku's emotions. He cared alot for him, he was a good alpha, sure he still had his flaws but he loved him and that's more than the omega could ever ask for. But since Bakugou was so attentive he wouldn't be able to hide his pregnancy. What if he didn't want there child? What if he didn't want him anymore?

His vision blurred with tears, they streamed hotly down his face as a lump thickened in his throat. He whimpered pathetically.  
His hands went over his mouth as he sunk to his knees sobbing.

What was he going to do?

_____________________________

"I'm back, nerd."

Katsuki called shutting the door behind him. He just finished his patrol and was finally home after his rather boring and uneventful shift. He dropped his keys onto the shoe cabinet. Slipping off his heavy army style boots dropping them on the floor.

"Welcome home, Kacchan."

Izuku said appearing at the end of the hall shuffling his feet nervously.  
The air was tinged with their intermingling scents of his smoked wood and spice and Deku's pine and wild flowers, but a bitter tinge of distress pheremones was distrupting the aroma.

" Hey, what's the matter? Did somebody hurt you?" He questioned.  
The alpha had a growl rumbling in his chest, already preparing to dismember whoever upset his omega.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, um no, I'm fine r-really." The smaller male studdard avoiding his gaze.

"Right, so your stinking up the place with distress pheremones for no reason?" He said stepping closer to him.

"Um, yes?" He said giving him a nervous smile, it sounded more like a question than an answer.

Katsuki leaned down looking carefully at his face, he gently hooked his fingers under his chin and brought him into a kiss.

It was gentle and voiced his obvious concern for him. Izuku tilted his head back to deepen the kiss.  
He tasted sweet, he could also taste some underlying katsudon he must have had for lunch.  
Nevertheless it was flavour he would never get sick of. Against his inner protest he pulled away after a minute looking deep into his viridescent green eyes that held so many shades and layers of emotion.  
There was love, obviously affection for his alpha, but they also held concern... And fear.

"Izuku, you know you can talk to me right?" He said trying to get him to open up.

He looked away, and bit his bottom rosy pink lip, rolling it between his teeth. He looked so kissable right now but he held back waiting for him to speak.

His mouth opened but no words came out, he shut it again as sweat rolled down his forehead.  
His distress was imminent as more pheremones seeped out, when an odd scent caught his attention. It was Izuku's, there was the normal flowers and conifer but it there was an undertone of honey and milk.

It was odd but not unpleasant. He inhaled deeply studying it a little more.

The omega tilted his head downward so that his jade colored curls fell over his eyes hiding whatever emotion the alpha would have picked up from them.

"W-we need to talk..." he said breaking his silence.

This made the alpha shiver with discomfort, he didn't like the way he said that, exactly how serious was this?

"Alright, but after dinner I'm fuckin' starved." He growled with a loud gurgle from his stomach to accompany it.

The greenette laughed at his boyfriend shaking his head softly. The alpha untensed a little, the laugh was good sign maybe it wasn't that serious.

"Okay, food first. I haven't eaten since noon anyway.." he said following the blond into the kitchen.

" I know I tasted the katsudon~" He said sending him a smirk and a wink.

To his delight Izuku turned red, even after five years of dating he still had that effect of the boy.

"Oh my god, shut up!" He said throwing a dish towel at him.

Katsuki laughed a terrifying grin forming in his face.

"Wanna do that again Deku?" Even though his expression was serious their was a teasing lilt to his voice that ebbed him on.

"Maybe I will, Ground Zero." He said placing a hand sassily on his hip.  
Taking that as an invite he charged.  
Izuku squealed in mock fear running away.

He ran around the island trying to get away when Katsuki changed his direction making him run straight for him.

"Gotcha!" He roared his arms reaching for him.

They closed on open air as the latter ducked going under his shoulder, he was smaller than katsuki at 5'6, and Katsuki being 6'2.  
But what he lacked in size and stature he made up for in speed and agility.

He flashed the alpha a teasing grin,  
" What was that? I thought you 'got' me."

He growled playfully, " Sneaky fuckin' minx."

He darted down into the living room that was open to the kitchen his feet thumping on the hardwood floor.

The blond haired alpha gave chase tearing after him.  
He skittered onto the carpet, he realized too late that he was cornered.

" I got you now!" Bakugou wore a shit eating grin closing in on the omega.

He looked around frantically for an escape, his eyes caught the opening just over the back of the couch.  
Making a break for it he jumped onto the couch, tearing through cushions for escape.

" Oh no you don't!" He yelled grabbing the Omega's ankles. He tripped with a startled yelp falling face first into the pile of cushions.

Bakugou yanked him towards him smiling like a fool, he didn't care though he was having fun.  
Deku was giggling uncontrollably his shirt came halfway up his stomach exposing some of his creamy white skin.  
Taking advantage of the opportunity the blond bent down blowing a raspberry into his lover's stomach.  
He burst into more laughter hitting him lightly over the head.

"OKAY-ok- I-" He laughed even harder as another raspberry was blow " I surrender! You win! Mercy- mercy-!"

" Damn right I win!" The blond laughed  
" I'm Katsuki fuckin' Bakugou!"

" And that you are~" Deku laughed his tone teasing as he stroked his boyfriend's ego.

"Hah-?! You want more?!" He said grinning as he leaned in again.  
The greenette shook his head furiously, he just sobered up from his laughing fit his sides were already aching from laughing so much.

The green eyed boy seemed to remember something that made his expression go sour.

Katsuki own thoughts flashed back to that talk he was talking about earlier, was he thinking about that?

He remembered that they were supposed to be cooking before they got- ahem- sidetracked. The faster they ate the faster he could get Izuku to spit it out. And he knew the longer the nerdy omega thought about it the deeper in his head he would get.

Standing up he reached out his hand to his mate. Izuku seemed to snap to attention and gratefully took his hand. Grabbing Deku's waist he pulled his body flush against his own, holding his gaze.   
He kissed the tip of his boyfriend's freckled nose loving the way his mouth squirmed into a smile.

" Let's make dinner, shall we?" He said gesturing to the kitchen, with a fake and poorly done British accent.

Izuku giggled responded in one of his own, "Let's~"

He didn't know what was on the green haired Omega's mind but he was determined to make him feel better.

After all how bad can it be?

_____________________________

The couple were cuddled up on the couch after a delicious dinner of spicy curry prepared by the bomb himself, they were resting and watching a movie while having some well deserved snuggles.

Izuku head was resting on the blond alphas chest as they legs were inter tangled, opposing arms hanging over the couch.

"Hey, Kacchan." Izuku started looking up at his boyfriend. His eyes were closed his chest rising and falling in a rymthically, his heart beating steadily in his chest.  
He hummed acknowledging that he heard him.

" I- I think it's time we had that talk now.." Izuku tried to ignore the increase in his heart rate as he said this.  
Ruby eyes peeked from under tan eyelids. Sitting up a little so he could get a better look at Izuku's face, he sat in silence waiting for him to begin.

Izuku gulped he had been running through what he wanted to say in his head over and over but when it came to saying it out loud the words died in his tongue. His throat seemed to close as his anxiety spiked.  
'Maybe this wasn't a good idea.' He thought panicking.  
'But it's too late to go back now!'  
'This was a terrible idea!'

" Izuku."

He was pulled from his thoughts looking up at his alpha.

" Your mumbling again nerd, stop your rambling and just spit it out already." Even though his words were less than gentle his voice was soft soothing his nerves. He rubbed gentle circles into the greenette's back letting out a steady stream of calming pheremones.

Deku took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves, he appreciated Katsuki's comfort, helping to ease the knot forming in his gut.

" Okay..." he said after he had calmed himself down enough to speak.

"So," he began slowly "you remember my last heat?"

The blond seemed taken aback, but his face fell into one of deep thought as he thought back.

" Yeah... it was about..." he seemed concerned as he realized, " A month and a half ago..."

Izuku nodded in solemnly.

" Wait, wouldn't that have meant it should have happened already?" He started to look panicked.

Izuku nodded again wondering if he would figure it out before he even told him.

" Are you sick? Is something wrong?" He gentle gripped his face turning it as he examined him.

" Maybe we should see a doctor..." the blond was reaching for his phone on the coffee table already getting ready to schedule an appointment.

"No, I-it's n-not th-that..." had cut his boyfriend off gently making him put down his phone. Taking his hand his guided it to his chest, gripping in between his fingers. He held tightly, cause he knew it was probably going to be the last time he got to hold it.  
After all, he was just going to abandon him. There's no way he's ready for a pup. He would be a single parent fending on his own...  
Before he knew it he started crying.

Kacchan gently pressed his face to his chest gently running his fingers through his mop of soft green curls.

"Gah, you Omega's so emotional always cryin' and shit, I wish you'd spit it out already, if your not sick then what's wrong?"  
The alpha complained, he was taking his sweet time to tell him and his patience was already starting to wear thin but he held it together and waited for his omega to speak.

The omega sat up suddenly, causing him to sit up too. Wordlessly he grabbed Katsuki's hand again. The alpha gave him a questioning look but let him do as pleased.  
To his confusion he placed against his hand against his stomach pressing his palm against the gray knitted fabric of the sweater he was wearing.

He looked at Izuku's face with confusion looking for an answer to his question.   
Izuku's eyes were red as tears pricked the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall.   
His freckled cheeks were flushed and his bottom lip quivered.  
He would have wiped them away but he was too dazed and confused trying to figure out what he was implying.

"Katsuki..." his eyes flew from his hand to Izuku's face again...

"I'm pregnant."


	2. So..daddy, huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the events of the first chapter we see Katsuki's reaction, wether it's good or bad I'll leave that up to you too find out.

There was tense silence, Izuku dared not look up at his boyfriend's face. He couldn't bare to see his face go from shock to anger and disgust and finally regection.

He still had Katsuki's hand on his stomach, he was surprised it hadn't been ripped away yet.

The silence was suffocating but he couldn't open his eyes to look at the alpha. His heart was beating loudly in his ears filling up the deafening quiet, his stomach was coiling like he had swallowed live snakes, it was making him nauseous, but he felt like he couldn't even puke, he couldn't barely even breathe with the lump in his throat threatening to choke him.

"W-what?" The alpha's voice was soft with disbelief,"...seriously...?"

He flinched at the sound of his voice, he couldn't tell much from the sound of it.   
He nodded his head solemnly waiting for the world to crash down on him.

He almost wanted it, he didn't know how he was going to cope without Katsuki, he was in love, so desperately in love.

So he waited for the biting words of rejection, to tear his heart out and leave him a shell, permanently broken and probably never to mend.

Without warning his thoughts were cut off by a warm pair of oh,so, familiar lips. His eyes widened in suprise as he was tackled by the blond haired alpha.  
Despite his suprise he melted into the kiss softening instantly to his touch.   
After a while Katsuki pulled away, he was panting from the lack of air but his eyes shone with an unexpected emotion, he looked, excited...?!

Izuku froze, flabbergasted.  
"W-w-wait aren't you...upset?" He asked cautiously searching his expression.

" Deku, are you fuckin kidding me?!" He exclaimed his face shaping into it's usual angry pout.

The omega blinked up his alpha,   
"Um, no?"

The alpha let out an aggravated sigh,  
"Why would I be mad? If anything I'm happy, dumbass!"

Izuku was speechless, never had thought crossed his mind that Kacchan might actually be happy to be having a child. The conversation had never really came up, sure they occasionally brought it up but there was no serious sit down and talk about kids.

"R-really?" He said searching his face. 'Maybe he was dreaming, yeah, this is all just some elaborate dream and he's going to wake up real-

" Your mumbling, damn nerd."

"Ah, my bad." He laughed nervously scratching the back of his head when his face suddenly became serious.

" Katsuki, you do understand what this means right? This is going to change our lives, we might never be the same! I'm going to have to go off hero work for awhile for maternity leave, and of course after I will have to raise the child-" a pair of lips cut him off again.

The greenette pouted into the kiss, but didn't resist. Katsuki grinned pulling away.

" You have to stop cutting me off like that..." the omega said giving the alpha overtop of him a glare.

"Oh shut up, you know you love it." He shot back with a shit eating grin.

"But..." the younger started looking perplexed," I thought you didn't like kids?"

"I don't." The older man said shrugging.  
The greenette's face fell and hurt was imminent on his face the blonde jumped in quickly," But if it's our kid it's different. Kid's are annoying but if it's our brat then there bound to be fuckin' great!"

The omega smiled deciding to ignore him calling their child a brat, for now.

He leaned in again Izuku meeting him halfway this time.  
There lips connected and both relished in the feeling of each others lips. They moved in synch with years of practice, even after all the times they kissed the sparks that flew between them never died. Katsuki's tongue swiped the boy underneath him's bottom lip. He opened his mouth granting him access. He explored every inch of the wet cavern taking in every dip and corner, he tasted sweeter if that was even possible.

He started to press him down into the couch when the omega suddenly squeaked in distress breaking the kiss he pushed against his chest his face momentarily panicked.

"What's wrong?!" The blond asked sweeping him over, his over protectiveness was on hyper drive, it might be due to the fact that his inner alpha is now preparing since he has now more to worry about the just Izuku, he has to worry about their pup now.

"Uwah! I'm sorry," he said snapping out of his panic,  
" I don't know what came over me! I just panicked when your started pushing down on my stomach-!" He waved his hands his face still flushed from kissing.

Oh...-OH!

"Sorry! I didn't hurt you did I?!" He felt a little panicked his neck hairs spiking.

"No, I'm alright, it's okay." The omega reassured stroking his champagne tufts. He kind of found his fear cute.  
Katsuki put a gentle hand on Izuku's stomach checking that he hadn't hurt the area. He relaxed when he seemed to be alright.  
This was going to take some getting used to.

An idea came into mind while inspecting Izuku's abdomen, it was cheezy as shit but he didn't care.  
He leaned down and put a gentle kiss right above his belly button.

" Sorry, baby." He whispered giving his stomach another peck.

He looked up at Izuku's face, it surprised him the expression of warmth and a softness he hadn't seen Izuku wear before, a small blush painted his cheeks making his freckles stand out more then usual.

Katsuki was captivated.

He probably stared a little too long because the green haired males expression quickly changed to embarassed as his face turned a brilliant shade of red.

"How long have you know?" He abrubtly asked looking at the greenette.

"W-well, I found out for sure today but I had suspected for a little over a week..." he said looking away nervously.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" His tone was sharp but his expression seemed hurt, did his omega not trust him?

Seeming to read his thoughts Izuku quickly jumped in cupping his face,  
" It's not that I didn't trust you with the information! I just wanted to be sure before I told you!"

He pouted no longer upset but still a little miffed at being out of the loop.  
When Izuku kissed him though he quickly fixed his expression.

"This must be why you smelt different too..." the blond muttered pressing his nose to the greenette's scent gland.

"I smell different?!" He squeaked in suprise.

"Yeah, it's like your usual scent but with milk and honey, I kind of like it..." he said looking slightly embarrassed.

Deku didn't realized he smelt different and the fact that the alpha noticed was just convincing him further that telling him really was the right decision.

Finally sitting up the explosive blond looked at the movie they had been watching that had long since been abandoned. He grabbed the remote turning the T.V off.

Izuku was sitting up now watching him intently. He seemed to get lost in thought for a second, before he snapped out of it by a hand pulling him off the couch. A kiss was placed on his forehead and he closed his eyes enjoying the gentle affection.

"Cmon, let's go to bed it's late, and you need your rest." The blond alpha said while guiding his omega to their bed.

"I'm not even two weeks yet though Kat..." he said letting himself be pulled by his mate his face amused.

The red eyed alpha simply shrugged grinning again.

When he arrived he saw a nest had already been formed with bedsheets and multitudes of clothing from his closet and laundry.

"I don't even remember making that..." the greenette mumbled looking slightly embarrassed.

"Your instincts must have known before you even." He said looking it over.

He honestly felt a little dumb all the signs were there yet he hadn't clued in, he was a smart alpha but sometimes he could be really dense.

They changed into sleepwear, Katsuki only wearing black sweatpants going commando, while Izuku wore an oversized shirt of Kacchan's.

Katsuki took a moment to admire the pretty little omega that was in his shirt. It flattered his rounder bottom and his smaller waist. The shirt came to about mid thigh bit when the bent over, he got quite a little show of what was underneath.

Izuku climbed in first settling himself among the blankets.   
Katsuki knew better than to go into an omega's nest without permission regardless if there mates or not. Pregnant omega's even more so, he'd have to tread more lightly from now on.

Izuku peeked at Kat with green doe eyes, patting the spot next to him. Taking the invitation he layed down opening his arm so he could snuggle close. He did so resting his head on bare chest. A hand rested on the omega's head and a gentle purr came from the smaller boy when his curls were being stroked.

Katsuki took his time running his fingers through his green locks, untangling and watching as they bounced back after they were straightened.

" Kacchan, I've been thinking."

" Oh, no."

That earned him a wack on the head from the feisty little omega.

"Anyways, I was wondering... what do you want to be called?" He asked look up at him from his chest.

"Like, by the kid?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't that a little soon to be thinking of that? I only just found out I'm going to have to be a fucking father..." his head hadn't quite wrapped around the idea.

"Well yeah but I was thinking, maybe," began the freckled boy "Dada or daddy..."

" For me?" He questioned giving him a strange look.

" No, the sock the floor over there- Yes! of course you!" He said pouting, wich Katsuki found perfectly adorable.

"So...daddy, huh?" He said with a small smirk.   
.  
.  
.

Izuku face flamed up after he realized what he meant. He hit him again a burning blush on his face.

"I didn't mean it like that! You had to take something perfectly innocent and turn it into that."

"Okay, well how about you call me daddy and the kid calls me dada?"

He yelped when a hand connected with the back of his head.  
"Ow! Shit, stop hitting so fucking hard!"

" Then stop saying stuff like that!" The omega huffed settling back into his side.

"Okay, okay, fuckin' christ..."  
He gave in, resting his head on the pillow again. They talked about random stuff until the smaller boy went quiet and small snores filled the silence. Katsuki smiled down at the beauty laying on his chest, his omega and now they were going to have a family.

A strange feeling enveloped him, he felt a strange pride about the idea of being a dad.

Me, a dad. He smirked into the darkness. Miracles never seize to exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets better i promise T-T


	3. Angel on the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Katsuki knows all they have to do is.. tell their parents the good news.

Feeling a turning of his stomach Izuku tumbled from bed. He bit down on his cheek as the familiar nausea took over, he made a dash for the bathroom.

Not even taking the time to close the door he slumped over the toilet and emptied the miso soup he had barely managed to consume hours earlier.

A warm hand came on his back rubbing soothing circles as a calming smell of smoky wood and cinnamon filled the air. He continued to heave into the toilet even after his stomach was emptied. After a few minutes of dry heaving he reached up wiping his mouth, flushing away the contents of his stomach.

He leaned back against a warm solid chest. His hair was pushed up as a gentle kiss was placed on his forehead.  
The gesture warmed his heart even though he felt cold and shaky.

"Y'alright?" His blond boyfriend asked gently.

It had been a week since he found out he was pregnant and told Kat. The morning sickness had started a few days ago and had barely let him rest since. If he'd managed to eat something, not even hours later he would be heaving it up into the toilet.

Even slight smells could make him nauseous. Thankfully his boyfriend had been there for everything he needed, like helping him when he was vomiting or offering him some calming ginger lemon tea, cooking for him (even if he puked it up later.)

He had been there at every turn ready to do whatever he could to ease his mates suffering.

He was so greatful, before he was terrified that he was just going to abandon him. His thoughts still wandered there but the alpha always managed to bring him back down to earth with small gestures of affection that helped solidify his faith.

"Eh, I've felt worse..." he said looking over his shoulder with a wobbly grin. The bitter taste of stomach acid burning his throat.   
The alpha sighed standing, he brought the omega with him.  
He left him to brush his teeth, and went to make tea.

He squirted a generous amount of tooth paste on his brush, scrubbing his teeth and tongue trying to remove the unpleasant taste from his mouth. Swishing around some mouthwash before deciding it was enough.  
Deciding to not even bother looking at his likely pale and fatigued face he finished up.  
On shaking legs he made it to the kitchen leaning slightly on the wall for support.

He sat down at the island and a mug was placed in front of him.   
He gave a greatful smile before gently sipping the drink. The warmth soothed his throat, quieting his stomach.

"Thank you." He croaked his voice hoarse.

Bakugou grunted in response turning back to what he had been doing.

He started wordlessly chopping vegetables and tossing them in the sizzling frying pan. Since it was both their days off they had nowhere to be, thankfully.  
He watched the blonde cook, silent, as to not break his concentration.

He took this time to admire the alpha, he had aged well, with lean hard muscles that came with the job of being a hero, he was heavily built. With a wider chest that lead to a muscled core and he was tall, like most alphas.

His angular jawline and burning red irises made him stand out. His hair an explosion of ashy blonde sticking out at odd angles, but was surprisingly soft, (Deku is one of the rare few that know this fact.)

He looked hella tasty with that look of pure concentration that complimented his sharp, handsome features.  
Not too mention those nicely sculpted calves, thighs, abs and not to mention his...

The clank of a plate knocked him out of his trance as a omelette was placed in front of him.

" Uwah! Thank you Ka-cchan~!" He exclaimed sending him a blindingly bright smile.   
He stopped eye fucking his boyfriend to dig into the food. The blonde's lips quirked up a little seeing the omega eat his cooking so enthusiastically.

Izuku still was delighted everytime the alpha cooked for him, even if it was practically an everyday occurence, Kacchan's legendary cooking was not to be taken for granted!

He dug into the food enjoying the slight spice and explosion of flavor.  
The blond sat beside him with his own.

Izuku stopped to look at him, swallowing, he cleared his throat.  
Kacchan looked at him curiously his mouth full making his cheeks puff out slightly, he nearly cooed at the adorable sight.  
But going to back to what he wanted to say...

" I think we should tell our parents about, you know..." he still had a little trouble saying it out loud, it still seemed so surreal.

"That I fucked you so good you got knocked up?"

Izuku nearly choked on his own spit.

"N-not like th-that Kacchan!" He squeaked covering his face that was now turning red, sometimes he had absolutely no filter!

Of course Bakugou laughed at his reaction seeming to find his near heart attack funny.

"Cause it was." He responded taking another bite of his omelette.

"Eep! Y-you heard that?" He questioned his face bewildered.

"Yeah, you dumbass, you were mumbling again..." he said with a devilish smirk. He didn't take any offense at the name calling, it had stopped being insulting a long time ago when he realized Bakugou didn't mean anything by it, it was more endearing nowadays.

Izuku's hand flew to his face in embarrassment, he really had to get a handle on that.

" But seriously..." Katsuki's features were serious as his rubies made contact with Izuku's own emeralds,  
"When do want to tell them?"

"How about tonight? Let's invite them over for dinner, we can tell them with a little food to soften the blow..." he said gulping slightly at the thought, what would his mother think? Only 21 pregnant and he wasn't even engaged yet...

"I don't think any fuckin' food is gonna do shit, but whatever makes you happy." He said going back to his omelette.

The green haired omega sighed, he knew he had a point. He turned back to the rest of his omelette picking up fork for another bite when his stomach lurched violently.

"Not again..." he groaned his hand flying to his mouth as he ran back to the bathroom.

_______________________________

*Knock,knock!*

"Coming!" Izuku shouted from the kitchen. Throwing the towel he was holding on the counter he opened the door. He was instantly pulled into a bear hug by a familiar blonde haired woman.

"Izuku dear, how have you been? Has the brat been giving you any trouble?!" She asked pulling out of the hug but her hands rested on either side of his shoulders.

" Shut up you old hag!" A angry pomeranian called from the kitchen.

"Don't call me that, brat!" She shouted back with equal spitfire.

Her face softened when she turned back to the boy she still had in her grip.

"Ehe, I've been fine thanks..." 'aside from the constant puking and me carrying your son's child.' He thought giving her a smile.  
She smiled in return completely unaware of what he had just been thinking, "That's good."

He finally noticed his own mother standing in the doorway. Mitsuki moved aside and let the two hug.

"Thanks for coming, I'm sorry it was so short notice-"

"Ah, nonsense it's always a pleasure to come over and visit, although unfortunately Masaru couldn't make it out, work was being a bitch." Cut in the blonde woman looking slightly irked at the fact her husband couldn't be here.

For a second Izuku thought maybe they should wait to tell them. But he shook it off.  
No, the sooner the better. The longer he waited the harder it would be.

He lead them to the kitchen, a delicious aroma of a hot pot cooking. Katsuki stood in the middle of the kitchen arms folded over his chest.

" Couldn't even greet your own mother at the door?!" Mitsuki yelled wacking her son over the head.

"Ow, the hell you old bat!" He roared back at the female alpha.

The two Midoriya's chuckled at their interaction. Inko suddenly looked concerned looking at her son seriously.

" Okay, so what did you really invite us over for?"   
She asked quirking her eyebrow.

Busted.

"N-no reason can't we invite some family over for a meal to catch up?"

He tried giving her a forced smile.

"No, of course you can, it's just you usually don't invite both myself and Katsuki's parents unless they're something up."   
She rattled her hands fiddling with the strap of her purse.

He had to hand to her, her mother's intuition never seemed to fail.

"No, your right,"   
he started deciding to come partly clean,

" we do have something, but we'll discuss it after supper, okay?"

"Alright, do know that we love and support you no matter what though Izuku..." the Beta mother said giving him a pat on the arm.

"Thanks mom."   
He said pulling her into another hug. She had no idea how much that meant to her omegan son hearing that, it helped to ease the twisting of his stomach.

" Ow! the fuck!?"

They both turned back to the couple of hot headed blondes still arguing. They both chuckled and went over to break it up.

Katsuki saw them cutting in and his eyes zeroed in on Inko.

Getting back to cooking Mitsuki started up a conversation with Izuku.

The omega was trying to keep up with what the female alpha was saying he couldn't help that notice his own alpha had taken his mother aside for whatever reason.

A little down the hallway a delighted squeal was heard raising questioning looks between himself and Mitsuki.

They came back around the corner, Inko looking thoroughly ecstatic and Bakugou sporting a slight blush over his cheeks.

He quizzically looked at Katsuki as Inko bounced back towards Mitsuki. The alpha avoided his gaze tilting his head to the side.

That was, in a word, strange.

_______________________________

The rest of the evening went without a hitch, until if came time to break the news.

"Ahem." Izuku coughed to get everyone's attention. Three pair of eyes all fell on him, making it suddenly harder to talk. A hand from under the table grasped his own, he followed the arm to his mate sitting beside him, he gave his hand a reassuring squeeze that he returned.

"Um, we didn't just invite you guys over for dinner cause the truth is, we have big news." He said twitching nervously.

Mitsuki tilted her head and her and Inko exchanged a glance but they remained silent allowing him to continue.

"So we recently found out-"

"I knocked him up." Katsuki cutting in.  
Dead silence echoing throughout the room.

Great. Real smooth Katsuki.

Inko's eyes were as wide as dish plates and Mitsuki eyebrows were raised but she didn't look nearly as suprised as she should have.

"Wait- y-your serious?" Inko studdard looking between the couple. Izuku nodded slowly scared of her reaction.

" Two weeks..." he said laughing nervously.

Suddenly an excited squeal pierced the air.

"Oh, Izuku!" His mother yelled tackling him in a hug, tears were streaming down her face.   
Mitsuki got up wrangled her resisting son into a bear hug.

" I fuckin' called it!" Mitsuki yelled a wide grin on her face.

" I'm going to be a grandma!" She turned to yell excitedly at Mitsuki,

"You're going to be a grandma! Oh, Izu my baby..." Inko sobbed pulling him into another hug.

" My baby's having a baby...." she muttered into his shoulder still crying.

" Mom, if don't stop crying I'm gonna cry." He said already sniffling as tears ran down his face.

He was elated, seeing that his mother was so accepting meant the whole world to him.

He had been shaking in his boots about her reaction, but all those worries melted away seeing the tears of joy that streamed down the both of their faces.

They pulled away both their eyes puffy and noses snotty. They smiled wobbily smiles at each other. They laughed a little through the tears, they were always so emotional...

Mitsuki came over to hug him as well as Inko roping the the newly announced father into her embrace.

Kat eventually came back to his side pulling him into a hug and wiping away his tears with his thumb his palm gently cupping his cheek.

A hand flew from behind smacking Katsuki over the back of the head.

" Ow, shit!" He growled glaring at his mother.

" Didn't I teach you about protection dumbass!" She yelled, her face softened after a moment.

" But, I'm happy my son was an idiot for once." She smiled at the two.

Katsuki's frown still remained plastered on his face as grudgingly rubbed the sore spot she had left.

" Although I had hoped I would be older..." the blond woman said with a small frown.

" But wait until tell your father,that's going to be priceless!" Her frown curved into a grin.

Izuku shook his head smiling softly, this had gone way better than anything he had imagined.

His attention was pulled towards his beta mother when a gentle hand was placed on his arm.

" Do know that I'm here to support you, you can always count on me? You've grown so much, and now your starting a family of your own and I-" tears started coming again, Izuku instinctively reached out to comfort her but she waved him off wiping them away with the sleeve of her blouse.  
" I'm just so proud, and even if I'm unsure about this whole thing I'm happy, now you got a little angel on the way..."

She smiled warmly, " It's a blessing."

Izuku smiled at his mother, an angel on the way huh?

He placed a hand on his abdomen rubbing softly.

He liked the sound of that.


	4. Chibi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems to be going over well after the news was given to their parents, now to tell their friends and move on with life. If only it were that easy.

Izuku pulled on his white cotton shirt, he gave a frustrated sigh while looking in the mirror. His shirts had been a little snuger lately and the omega found increasingly more difficult to find something to wear.

He pulled off the shirt looking himself over in the mirror. His abs were already softening, a month in he couldn't imagine what he was going to look like at 9 months... he had read up on omegan pregnancy he was surprised to learn all the changes his body would go through.

Being omega meant he naturally had more feminine features, rounder butt,thicker thighs and a smaller waist. And not mention mothering tendencies and instincts.

But during pregnancy his hips would widen his chest would soften and fill with milk for the oncoming pup. His mucles would soften with the lack of training and he would probably gain some pudge from eating and not working out.

He frowned slightly, all that hard work on keeping his body in shape for hero work and it was already going out the window... What would All Might think?

The retired pro hero was getting up there in age and it had been a little while since he last gave him a call, he would have to tell him about his pregnancy, hopefully the shock wouldn't kill the old man...

He looked down at his belly placing a gentle palm over his rounding belly. What would he look like?  
A silly idea came into his head.

"Nah, it's too stupid..." he glanced temptingly at the pillows on the bed.

He tapped his chin, resisting. He looked at the big black discarded shirt of his alpha.

"Okay, just for a minute..." he mumbled letting his curiosity get the better of him. He slipped his shirt over his head and grabbed the first pillow off of his nest. Stuffing it up the shirt he fiddled with it until it looked semi realistic. He twirled in the mirror placing his hands gently of his make shift baby bump. He did a few poses like in the maternity photos before bursting out laughing.

He stared at him self for a minute, in 8 months he was really gonna look like this and then... He closed his eyes imagining a little Kacchan. Curly blond hair and wide eyes except the red was his green with freckles dusting his cheeks...

"Oi, what are you doing?"

He spun around with a startled squeak,

"Kacchan!"

His face was set alight as he realized what he looked like right now.  
A comedically confused expression grazed the blondes face as he looked him over.

"I-I um..." he struggled to pull the pillow out. With a harsh tug he threw it at the bed and fixed the shirt, straightening his back and acting like nothing unusual was happening. He smiled acutely aware of the heat coming from his cheeks.

He expected him to yell at him for messing around and for doing weird shit, but instead he felt a a gentle pair of arms lock around his midsection.

"You don't look half bad sitting in my shirt like that..." he said looking him over. Izuku swore he saw a faint blush graze over his features.  
It was quickly replaced though with a flirtatious grin.

" But I'd bet you'd look even better out of it~"

Uh,way too ruin the moment.

He gave him a hard smack to the shoulder making the alpha growl and chuckle while rubbing his arm.

"Baka-gou." The green haired omega said turning his back with a pout.

"The fuck did you just call me? What are you, a school girl?!" He growled he arms weaving around his waist. He rested his head heavily on his shoulder his fingers interlocking over his little bump. His thumbs stroked it gently as he littered his neck with butterfly kisses, teasing the skin.

"Didn't mean to offend you..." he mutterd between kisses. The no longer offended omega leaned back against his chest resting his body against his own. A small rumbling purr came from the omega feeling the ash blonde rubbed small circles over his belly.

When the weight of the Alphas head was lifted off his shoulder and the soft kisses stopped he whimpered slightly at the loss of contact.

"Cmon we gotta get ready, the extras are waiting..." He said walking to the closet to pick out a shirt.

" Right." The greenette huffed he resisted the urge to cancel just so that could continue.

After what felt like ages of rummaging through his closet the omega finally decided on a big yellow hoody and some cuffed washed jeans.  
Running his hands through his curls a few times he decided it was as good as it was gonna get. He made his way into the kitchen seeing his boyfriend leaning on the counter scrolling through his phone.

He was wearing a red hoodie with a pair of black ripped jeans and his classic orange and black boot, even if it totally clashed with the rest of the outfit.

"Okay let's go." He said making the blond look up, he gave a small nod as they made there way out the door.

____________________________

They pulled up to the cafe they were meeting at. Putting on a pair of sunglasses and flipping up there hoodies as to not get recognized, made there way out looking for everyone.

"Midoriya! Over here!"

"Hey, bakubro!"

Both there heads turned to see there old classmates waving them down.  
They made there way over Midoriya greeting them while Bakugou grunted in acknowledgment. Both the Baku and Deku squad had showed up along with Momo being Shoto's mate.

"Izuku!" Cried a brown haired omega tackling him in a hug.

" Ochaco!" He yelled back squeezing his bestfriend tightly.

While they clung to each other an arm was slung over Bakugous shoulder by familiar unnatural redhead.

"Yo, bakubro my man, how's life been treating ya?" He asked giving him a sharp toothed smile.

"Fucking fine, Shittyhair." He growled no bite behind his words.  
The red spiky haired alpha laughed amused by the blonde's grumpiness. He really hadn't changed a ton since high school, besides getting taller and fuller.

"Hey, Izuku you smell different... are you okay?" Ochaco asked suddenly grabbing everyone's attention. The chatter calmed down as the former Bakudekusquad all the turned to the greenette. A bead of sweat formed on his forehead as he started to get nervous.

His waist was gently pulled into a familiar blond explosive alphas side. A small stream of calming boost of caramel and cedar pheremones reaching his nose.  
He gave his boyfriend a greatful smile before turning back to the waiting audience.

Better to rip it off, like a band aid..

" Um actually I'm kinda p-pregnant..."  
He studdard out carefully watching everyone's reactions. A shocked silence stumbled over the group.

"Deku-kunnn!" Urakaka cried pulling him into a hug.   
Tears were streaming down her face as she sniffled.   
Cheers and congratulations started coming from the groups as they finally processed the information.

"I'm so happy for you Izuku, but promise I get to be the godmother?" Uraka cried pulling herself off of him.

" I promise" he said wiping away his own tears that spilled out.

" Woohoo! I'm claiming the spot as coolest anty!" Cried Mina jumping into the air. A few laughs came from the group at her enthusiasm.

Denki came forth patting Midoriya gently on the shoulder. The beta leaned in cupping a hand over his mouth and half whispered " Really? Him? You couldn't have done any better?"

" Hey! I heard that Dunce face!" The blond growled a small explosion going off instinctively.   
Izuku laughed as the alpha chased the beta until Kirishima blocked his path protecting his idiotic mate.

"I want to congratulate you on your conception, Midoriya." a robotical voice called belonging to his straight cut alpha friend making a chopping motion with his arm.

"Thanks Iida." He laughed at his friend stiff awnser, it was good to see he hadn't changed much.  
The pink cheeked omega went over to her alpha clinging to him. Her eyes were still red from crying.

"Congrats, Midoriya." He turned to see the dual haired alpha and his raven haired mate.

"Oh, thank you Todoroki!" He said scratching behind his head.

" If you don't mind me asking, how far along are you?" Questioned Momo her eyes sparkling with interest.

" I'm a month today, actually..." he said a hand going towards his stomach.

"Ooh, I'm so excited for you!" She said clapping her hands together.

Izuku noticed a shiny diamond ring that sparkled on her ring finger.

" Your engaged!?" He cried looking between the two.

"WHAT?!" Everyone cried out in unison.

" Man, it's just one shock after the other today!" Cried out Sero throwing his arms in the air.

The dual haired alpha brushed over their suprised faces,

" Yes, we are. We actually came here with the invitations to our wedding." Said Todorki reaching into the bag he was carrying and pulling out some fancy looking envelopes.  
Everyone still recovering from the shock gathered around as they were handed out.

" Wow, congratulations you two." Izuku said after he overcame the initial shock. He felt a hint of jealousy, but pushed it away, this was no time to be childish he should be happy for his friends. It did little to quell the thorn wedging in his side.

They said there thanks as more congrats were passed around.

"Does anyone else have any confessions that they'd like to make?" Asked Sero sarcastically.

"Actually," began Denki before Jiro stabbed him with her earphone jack.

"No thanks, I'd rather eat than hear one of your tasteless jokes.." she grumbled sitting down.

"Hey! There not tasteless, anyway you didn't let me finish! What if I had actual important information!" He cried in outrage.

"We don't have any just to be clear." Cut in Enjiro. Denki gave him a look of betrayal, he then ignored the stream of apologies from the alpha.

Midoriya laughed to himself, it was good to be around his friends again, just like old times.

__________________________

Later on after everyone had eaten, the blond and greenette couple were getting ready to leave.

He gave a firm hug to Ochaco and a handshake to Iida ( the alpha was never much of a hugger).

Denki brought him into a hug wich he returned.

"I'm jealous Midoriya," he cried stepping back, " Ei, when are we going to have a baby?"  
The alpha seemed to have stopped functioning as his face became the same color as his hair.

"H-huh?!" He cried looking thoroughly appalled.

Deku chuckled at the pair's antics, Kirishima was going to have fun with that.

They said there goodbyes with their other classmates promising to this again soon. As much as that sounded ideal big hangouts were hard to come by that worked for everyone's schedule.

Driving home, there hands were linked over the arm rest as Izuku gazed out the window.

When a small giggle slipped past his lips the alpha turned a quizzical look towards the boy.

"What's so damn funny?"

He looked back at the older male who's attention was directed at the road.

"Ah, nothing it's just..." he smiled at his boyfriend, " I'm just so happy to have such amazing friends and parents, and most of all you."

The alphas nose scrunched up as a he snickered.

" That was really fucking cheesy, even for you." He said pushing his shoulder lightly. He laughed.

" Yeah I know, but I'd say anything for you shnukums~" the omega said making a kissing face.

" Of course snugglebear~" he responded feeding into the nicknames.

They laughed and called each over cringy nicknames until they got home.  
Locking the car they made there way inside, hand in hand. With the occasional gag as an extra gross name was called.

Izuku stepped inside and turned back to see Bakugou had in the doorway his head turned to the darkness. An uneasy feeling settled in his bones at the alphas strange behavior.

The alpha's senses were much sharper than his own so he could have picked up on something that he didn't. His omegan instincts whispered cautions into his ear setting him on edge.

"Kacchan, what is it?" He asked cautiously gripping the alphas sleeve nervously glancing around.

"I thought I heard a bastards footsteps.." he growled lowly, his eyes growing murderous.

" You think maybe it was just a stray cat?" He tried searching the darkness.

"Not unless someone's putting fucking shoes on a cat." He snarled pushing Midoriya into the house.

He locked the door. Before looking through the peephole again.

" It could just be some stalking fan or the media..." he said twiddling his thumbs nervously. He didn't like the idea of somebody lurking in the shadows watching his every move. What if it was a villain? Were they after him? Or what if they found out he was pregnant and were after his baby? His arms curled protectively around his midsection.

"We'll report the fucker to the cops tommorow, I won't let anything happen to you or Chibi." He said sensing his unease and pulling him into a tight embrace.

" Yeah." He said simply sighing and relaxing into his chest pressing his face to the fabric.

" Wait, Chibi?" The latter said tilting his head up, amusement sparkling in his forest green eyes.

" Y-yeah, it's a nickname.... for you know...the rug rat." He said turning his head to the side a faint rose dusting over his cheeks.  
He found his embarrassment adorable.   
Standing on his toes he kissed his cheek.

" I like it." He said giving him a smile. The cute nickname left butterflies in his stomach. He was swept of his feet by a wolfishly grinning Katsuki. He laughed and kissed the alpha on the nose earning a small chuckle as he was carried off to bed.

He fell asleep that night curled safely into the side of his alpha, the feeling of unease settling as he drifted calmly off to sleep.

___________________________

Outside a figure stood watching the closed door a creepy grin plastered on her face. The glint of steel was caught in the streetlight before it gave way to darkness.

"It won't be long now, deku." The female alpha said twirling the blade.

"Soon this peace you've created will be gone, and you will be too~"


	5. To take down the Symbol of Peace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first trip to the doctors office is always exiting, but things can take a rather dark turn when your a hero.

The couple sat in the closed off room . The green haired omega was twitching with nerves his hands fiddling with waxy paper that covered the soft table he was seated on.

The blond haired alpha elbows were proped on his knees as he leaned over in his chair. He appeared calm but the occasional twitch of his lip is the only thing that gave away the nerves he was experiencing.

The walls were covered with Omegan anatomy charts along with pups through all the stages of development. Strange equipment was placed around the bed Izuku was seated on, all the monitors were black.

Footsteps and voices from the other side of the door seeped into room filling the silence.

The door clicked causing the couple to both look towards the door. A doctor stepped inside. He was a beta, they could tell from his scent, he looked pretty generique with brown hair combed neatly to one side and glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose.

" So, your Mr. Izuku Midoriya I presume, and, are you the father?" His voice made him sound congested it irked the alpha but he kept a straight face.  
He nodded in affirmation not trusting himself not to make a smart remark at the stuffy Beta doctor.

"I'm Doctor Sho, I'll be your doctor for today, and I couldn't help but notice,... your the hero Deku, am I correct?" He said suddenly a smile appearing on his face.

Izuku nodded laughing nervously, scratching the back of his head.   
"And are perhaps, the Ground Zero?"

The alpha grumbled in affirmation, he wasn't completely closed off about his identity bit he preferred his privacy.  
And he hated the poparrazi.

The doctor looked thoroughly delighted turning back to the omega,  
" I'm a huge fan of your hero work, could I maybe, shake your hand?" He asked his pudgy little hands reaching out.

The omega looked slightly uncomfortable as he shifted his weight.

Deciding that he had enough Katsuki stood up a growl rising in his throat.

" That's off topic, and besides don't you have a job to do? " he snarled standing to his full height towering over the beta. His alpha instincts were itching, telling him to get this doctor the hell away from their omega. A hand was placed on his bicep, he turned towards his omega who was shooting him a look pleading him to not make a scene.  
He unwillingly complied sitting back down.

" Right, sorry." The doctor looked nervous with the heated vermillion eyes of the alpha trained on him.

" Will you please lay down a moment?" The doctor asked pulling a monitor closer.

Izuku did so, eyeing the machine nervously.

" Will you raise your shirt a little?" He said still fiddling with the machine.

A protective snarl arose in the blonde's throat, but he bite it back when the omega took his hand in his own squeezing it gently.

"This will be cold.."

The doctor said putting a strange cool gel over Izuku's small bump making him shiver at coolness of the gel, even with the warning it was still freezing. The monitor beeped to life as the doctor pressed a strange wand to Izuku's skin moving it around.

A shadowy image appeared.

"You see this here?" The doctor put a pudgy finger on the monitor pointing to a black cluster.

" That's the fetus."

Izuku was flabbergasted, there really was a tiny life growing inside of him. The reality of it all came crashing down and he smiled his heart filling with warmth, tears leaking out of his eyes. He looked at Katsuki to find a look of utter awe tracing his features. All his anger from earlier long forgotten.  
He squeezed his hand a small grin growing on his face.

"Everything seems to be looking good. Do you want to hear the heartbeat?" The Beta doctor asked.

The couple exchanged a look before izuku spoke,  
"Really isn't it a little early?"

"Your 8 weeks, correct?"

Izuku nodded in confirmation.

"Then it's not too early." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes and it appeared overly fake but he ignored it to interested in hearing the heartbeat.

The doctor went on to flicking on a switch and a rymthic thumping echoed through the room.

His breath caught it his throat, that was Chibi's heartbeat.

He held onto Kacchan biting his lip, even the strange doctor couldn't ruin this moment. The big bad alpha seemed be holding back tears, it finally hit him. They were having a pup.

It was his pup, he had two babies to take care of now.

"Alright everything seems to be in order."

He handed Izuku a box of tissues to wipe off the gel.   
He shut off the machine rolling it away.

"I'll leave you two too it. Just check at the main counter when you leave, you can pick up photos there if you'd like." Dr. Sho said slowly backing out of room.

As soon as it clicked shut Izuku wrapped his arms around Katsuki's neck pulling him into a kiss. The blonde returned it his hands resting on the small bump.

When he pulled away a big smile was lighting up his features.  
The blond smiled a genuine smile and it always managed to take Izuku's breath away. Both were wrapped up in happy news that they didn't notice the strange behavior of the doctor who was now hurrying away.

____________________________

Clutching his chart with this sweaty pudgy finger, with there valuable information in tow.

He speed walked out of the building in a long button up coat his old stethoscope and doctors coat long forgotten in the building.

Walking a few blocks he rounded a corner into a dark alley way were a dark figure sat leaning against the wall. Dark hair shielding his eyes. Ugly purple scars covered his body connected to his skin with cold steel piercings that caught the light winking eerily at him. He determined he was an alpha from the dominating scent of ash and smoke coming from the man.

"A-are you D-dabi?" Asked dr. Sho fiddling with the orange envelop in hand.

"Doesn't matter, you got what we paid for?" The Scarred alpha growled standing up straight.

"You haven't paid me yet, so where's the money?" He wasn't going to back down. He had risked his own neck to get this information and he wasn't going to give it up without payment.

A metal case was thrown at his feet. He tossed the envelope not trusting to get any closer. The alpha caught it sifting through the files he smiled a devilish grin.

"Why did you want that information anyway? What's a villain like you want with the likes of Deku?" Dr. Sho asked collecting the case of the ground.  
" A pup between Ground Zero and Deku must be pretty powerful so-"

"Yeah, you're right. But what we want with it is private. And besides," he looked the doctor in the eye causing him to freeze, the alpha blazing blue eyes caught him off guard.

"You won't have to worry about it."

Cold steel cut across the doctors throat causing blood to sputter out and spill across the pavement. He tried to scream in agony but only a gurgle and a splash of blood came out. His knees have out as fell face first of the pavement. The case he had been holding popped open completely empty

His glasses fell a foot from his face were crushed under the heel of black pair of Doc Martens, and an eery giggle rung through the abandoned alley way.   
The coolness of the cement soaked into his skin adding to the chill settling over his cooling body.

As the last of the life drained out of him he caught the last of their conversation.

"Let's go, enough time wasted here, Shigaraki's gonna lose his shit if were caught."

"Aw, your no fun~"

"Doesn't matter, after all,"

"we finally got the final key piece to taking down the Symbol of peace."

He smiled devioushly,

"For good."


	6. Keeping secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a trip to the police station leaves Katsuki with some disturbing news he's faced with the decision to tell Izuku or try and proctect him from the envidable.

Tapping the steering wheel anxiously the bombshell blonde twitched with aggitation.

Everyone was moving so, god, damn, slow!

He just wanted to go home so he could cuddle with his omega. He didn't like leaving him for long periods of time, it was set his nerves on edge.

But he had to do this, to ensure his mates safety, and his own peace of mind.

Finally traffic started to move letting him relax a little, at least he was moving now.  
The stereo hummed a random song he wasn't paying attention to when it cut to the local news.

"Local man found dead, suspected fowl play involved, police say there is no suspect in mind, police caution the public to stay alert and to call xxxx station if you have any information regarding the crime."

That caught the alpha's attention, that was the very station he was heading too right now.  
What did they mean fowl play?

A murder in this part of town?  
This was fairly suburban area with small local parts and law abiding citizens and families, how could a murder possibly have happened there? Listening a little more he found out that it wasn't that far from the hospital he and Izuku had gone too for his 8 week check up...

Pulling into the station parking lot, he parked in the space reserved for the public, luckily it was fairly empty today.

He stepped out looking up, it was unpleasant cloudy day a cool breeze was blowing.

He shoved his hands in his pockets feeling a slight chill, he was glad he caved when Izuku insisted he wore a jacket. Even though it was spring this cool day had caught everyone off guard.

But the omega's intuition had yet to fail him, and he doubted it ever would.

He walked briskly to the station pushing the door open, the lobby was mostly empty, a few people sat in the chairs and the receptionist seemed occupied clicking something on her computer.

He walked up to the counter catching her attention, he watched her eyes give him the up and down.

It's true he was an attractive alpha and he was used to this kind of attention, even more so as he got older, not only did he get more good looking but he also started to loose that constant frown he wore so frequently in his youth.

Sometimes he would plaster it back on just to get them to look away. He tried not too for Izuku's sake but for times like those, Izuku's jealousy would give him enough reason to glare at random ogglers.

He faked a smile, maybe he could use his looks to his advantage for once.

"Hi," he greeted noticing the slight blush that formed on the beta women's face,  
"I wanted to file a report, me and my partner are being stalked, and we have reason to think they mean us harm, so could you do that for me?"

"R-right, um name please, sir?"  
She fumbled with some things before pulling out a form and a pen.

"Katsuki Bakugou," He responded deciding to give it a little nudge more in his favor, the quicker this went after all the quicker he could get back to Izuku,

"but you might know me as the pro hero Ground Zero."

The lady jaw slackened and her face became a flustered red,

"U-uh, um t-then can I get your license and registration Ground Zero, s-sir?"

He handed them over as the lady wrote down a few things before handing him the clipboard and a pen.

He shot her another smile before sitting down and filling out the report.

When he was finished he handed it back awnsering a few more questions from the lady.

"I will make sure we get our best officers to investigate this G-Ground Zero s-sir."

He forced another easy looking smile  
"I would appreciate it, thanks."

He was about to leave when he remembered the announcement from the radio earlier, this is a good time as any to get information.

"Hey um, one more thing," the lady looked up again blinking owlishly,

"I heard on the radio there was a man found dead near a hospital I've been too recently, do you happen to know anything about that?"

The lady seemed to open her mouth before hesitating, guessing that she was hesitating to share that confidential information he jumped in,

"I'm a pro hero and it's a part of my job, especially since it's nearby I think it concerns me, besides couldn't you do me a favor, doll?"

He cringed internally hearing that cheezy flirtatious nickname, oh, the things he did to protect the ones he loved.

Izuku was going to owe him tons of kisses to get the taste of that cringey name off his tongue.

Despite Katsuki's internal agony he got the result he was hoping for seeing the lady become flustered again,

"W-well I guess your right.."

Bingo.

She looked around before leaning closer and speaking in a hushed tone,

" I don't know much except that the man was a doctor at that hospital, he was know as doctor Asahi Sho."

Katsuki stiffened, the slimy bastard of a doctor flashed passed his eyes.  
Why was he dead in an alleyway of all places?!

She continued oblivious to the alpha's sudden change in demeanor, " They say he might have been involved in some shady things, like selling information or smuggling prescriptions for cash."

The gears started turning in Katsuki's head. Selling information...?

He knew something was off about that four eyed buttwadd, if he wasn't already dead he would have gone back and shoved a metal rod up his ass and through his skull.

Barely maintaining his temper he thanked the receptionist were she promised to update him on the investigation.

He stormed off too the car.  
This was bad, what if that slimball sold there information to some villain?

He started the car driving away gripping the steering wheel so tightly it made his knuckles white.

Everyone would be after that information, Izuku was the new symbol of peace...  
Every villain was after him, and if they found out he had a kid, a kid between himself and Deku no less.

Katsuki wasn't an idiot, he knew about All for one and how it worked. He wasn't sure if it could be passed onto their children by genetics, it wasn't likely but, it wasn't impossible.

With that said, they could potentially have a kid with a seriously outrageous quirk.  
Even if they didn't nobody else knew that Izuku wasn't born with OFA and that it didn't work like any other so they might try and take Chibi anyhow.

He turned a corner agressivly ignoring the odd looks he got from walking pedestrians.

Katsuki's anger boiled at the very thought of anybody coming near his unborn pup. He hadn't even met the kid yet he was already ready to commit murder for them.

If there information was leaked they could be in real danger.  
He would have to talk to the police about this more.

And Izuku was going to worry and fret...

I can't tell him.

He pulled into his driveway, he couldn't stress the omega it was bad for him and Chibi, plus he already had so much on his plate. But he deserved to know if their unborn pup was at risk...

He came to a conclusion.

I'm not going to tell Izuku, for now.

With that he hopped out of the car.

He jolted remembering something, he reached inside grabbing his prize and shoving it in his pocket.

'And besides' he thought strolling up the path to his front door,

' Were both going to have a lot to think about, if fate is on my side.'


	7. Pure bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some chances are worth taking and some leaps are worth the faith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song, Perfect by Ed Sheeran, (Play it to add to the effect if you'd like.)

After a long day on patrol Izuku made his way back to his home. He enterned the home to find it fairly quiet, no lights were on and only a few candles were lit.

He hooked his keys on their key rack stepping into the hallway. Something crushed under his foot.

It was a rose petal,  
a little crushed but it was still a beautiful shade of maroon. He stood up and saw there was a trail of candles and rose petals leading past the kitchen.

He started following them gazing in wonder, did Kacchan do this? He smiled to himself wondering where they ended. As he followed them he noticed there was soft music playing.

He arrived to see his alpha standing at the end of the rose petals, scattered everywhere. A table with a cloth and candles and a bouquet of flowers rested in the middle. He himself wore a black dress shirt with the first three buttons undone and black dress pants. He looked drool worthy with his ash blond hair spiked and blood red eyes gazing steadily at him. He looked undeniably fuckable to the omega.

"Wh-" he began when his alpha shushed him.

"Get changed, then come back out, kay?" He said pushing him towards the bedroom.  
The door was shut behind him and he was left alone.  
He quickly changed out of his hero costume and into a nice flowy white shirt and some comfortable lavender shorts. He looked himself over in the mirror, it was a little girly but it looked nice and he was having a hard time fitting in any of his other clothes. He really had to go shopping...

He stepped out on to the balcony as Katsuki was setting down two bowls of...

" Katsudon!" He exclaimed happily his eyes widened.

The blond pulled out a share and helped the greenette get seated. He seated himself across from him. Izuku was practically drooling over the dish in front of him the tantalizing pork cutlet wafting to his nose.

" The fuck you waiting for! It gonna get cold!" The ash blond growled making him jump.

"It's just, this is all really nice but what's the occasion?" He asked looking up quizzically.

"Did you really forget?" The older man asked looking a little annoyed.

He gulped nervously and guiltily nodded still unsure about what he was talking about. Pregnancy had been making him forgetful, he blamed it on the baby brain.

"Clueless adorable omega, It's the anniversary of when we first got together, remember senior year?" He said leaning back.

His jaw slackened, how could he forget? It was the night they confessed their feelings for each other, it was there graduation party for UA. Everyone was there with drinks and food and music...

"Ah! How could I forget?!" He yelled his hands flying to his face as tears already stung his eyes. The onslaught of distress pheremones made the alpha instinctively jump to his feet.   
He pulled the crying omega into a hug wiping away his tears gently and cupping his face.

"I- I didn't get K-Kacchan an-anything.." he said his lip quivering. The hormones were making him especially emotional, it didn't take much to bring him to tears.

" Dumb nerd, I don't want no stupid little gifts, it would probably be some weird fucking hero merch anyway, just you is enough." He said looking deep into his mossy green gaze that was clearing from the fog of tears.

He nodded smiling at him wiping his eyes dry.

" Now eat your fucking food." He said going back to his own plate.

" R-right, thanks for the food Kacchan!"

_______________________________

Later in the with empty bowls of Katsudon Izuku was munching on the delicious chocolate cake Kacchan had made (after he jokingly told him he had to eat it off of him.)   
When a particular melody caught his ear making him pause as memories came flooding in.

A hand was extended to him belonging to the dazzling man in front of him.  
Without a word he took it letting himself be pulled out of his chair.

'I found a love~'

The memory of that faithful night flooded his mind.

Hazy red eyes were flicking around nervously as a blush coated both of their cheeks.

For me~

He stared now five years later into those same eyes getting lost in the red ocean of colours. They reflected the candlelight flickering and hypnotizing.

We were just kids when we fell In love~

They held awkwardly to each other unsure were to put their hands, 19 and yet they still were acting like grade schoolers at their first dance together both there hearts pounding in their ears.

They held onto each other their bodies were naturally flush against each other, even if there was a bump it didn't matter. Izuku's arms were linked behind Katsuki's neck as he arms were resting on the top of his hips.

You look perfect tonight.

There hearts were beating rymthically in there chests synching and overlapping in their ears.

I found a lover,to carry more than just my secrets~

To carry love, to carry children of our own~

He was spun slowly before being brought back against the taller boy. They swayed never breaking eye contact.

I see my future in your eyes.

Katsuki found himself falling all over again for those emerald pools sucking him and enveloping him completely. And he never wanted to come up for air.  
Jade curls black catching the light reflecting green freckles marking his cheeks, perfect.

They leaned forward resting their foreheads together.

Baby, I~

They slowed looking at each other there lips now centimeters apart, there breath intermingling.

Barefoot on the grass~

"Izuku I-"

"Izuku,"

The memory overlapped with present as he replayed the scene.

I have faith in what I see~

His eyes widened as his first name was called completely entranced.

"I- I, love you!"

"I love you..."

He closed the distance in a split second connecting there lips in a sweet kiss.  
When he pulled away his face was bright red.

" I do too, love you I mean-!" He squeaked embarrassed.

No I don't deserve this~

"Um will you-"

You look perfect...

He was turned in a slow spin.

Tonight~

He turned back to see Katsuki.  
Down on one knee. His breath caught in his throat.

"Marry me?"

His hands flew to his face as tears welled in his eyes. A pretty little diamond ring sparkled at him it had tiny emeralds surrounding the diamond taking his breath away.

"Yes! Oh my god, yes,yes yes, yes-!" He cried flying into him not even stuttering on his words. Nothing stopping the waterfall of tears that streamed down his face.

The blonde caught him stumbling backwards with the impact. He grabbed Izuku hand slipping the ring onto his ring finger. It fit perfectly, when he measured his ring finger he may never know. Laugh crying Izuku looked at it. He was elated, over the moon whatever word you could use to describe this, feeling.

He brought him into a passionate kiss pouring all the emotion he was feeling into it.

When he pulled away Katsuki was smiling ear to ear. He swept him off his feet spinning. He giggled litering his face with kisses. They probably looked like lovestruck fools but they didn't care all they cared about was living in this moment.

Izuku smile failed for a second as he looked concerned.

Sensing the change Katsuki stopped smiling a frown forming. He set him down studying his face.

"What?" He questioned getting right to the point.

"It's just not just cause of Chibi, right?" He was beyond happy but he didn't want Katsuki to feel obligated to marry him, just because they were having a kid didn't mean marriage and-

" Your muttering again," he sighed furrowing his brows in frustration, as much as he loved that brain of his sometimes he wished it would stop overthinking for a minute,

"and no it's not just because of Chibi, I've actually had the ring for a little over a year, but I was too chicken shit to propose and when you told you were pregnant with Chibi I decided it was time..." he confessed.

" I actually asked for your mother's blessing the night we her and the hag about Chibi."

"Oh!" The omega's balled up fist came down on his palm as a face of understanding grazing his features

" That's why she keeps sending me little images of tuxedos and dresses! At first I thought she just found them cute, but it was kinda alot, to the point of obsessive eve-"

He shut his mouth when he was swept of his feet again.  
He clung to Bakugou in fear of falling.

" Where are we going now?" He questioned looking at the alphas face for an awnser.

His sharp red eyes shifted to him as he replied "To the bath."

"W-wait I need to grab, um something..." he said glancing aside.

The alpha let him go as he asked and he ran and dissapeared into the bedroom.  
He ran back his hands behind his back.

"Well I'd been planning this for awhile but seems as you beat me too it so..."

He held out a single ruby ring, it didn't hold any real fancy studding just simple and beautiful exactly how he liked it.

"Will you Katsuki Bakugou, marry me?"

He grinned nodding as the greenette slipped it over his neck.

"I know rings aren't really your style so I got you the necklace instead..."

He kissed the top of the Omega's head pulling him in, "It's perfect."

He picked up supporting his bum as the omega wrapped himself around nuzzling into his scent gland.

Bakugou seated him on the toilet as he ran the bath.  
While the tub was filling up they stripped dropping there clothes aside. He took a moment to look over Katsuki, the mucles on his back rippling smoothly under the skin as he shifted, slight scarring on his back from, ahem, 'past activities' that got a little ruff. His blond hair fluffing out at odd angles and those thighs, he bite his lip rolling it between his teeth. The chain was glinting swinging as he moved. And he was all his...

"Are you done eye fucking me yet?" Asked Katsuki now fully naked, and now on display for his omega.

"Maybe~" he said teasingly, he noticed the up and down he got from the alpha. His omega purred happily under the intense gaze.

Katsuki climbed in inviting Izuku to sit between his legs and he did so without arguing. He relaxed against his chest looking up his fiancé. He smiled, that had a nice ring to it.

He looked down at the ring on his finger admiring it.

"Kacchan?" His alpha was gently scrubbing his scalp and the motion was lulling him to sleep.  
He hummed in response the vibrations from his voice spreading onto his back.

"I love you." He said giving him a cheeky smile.

"Love you two, nerd." He said kissing the top of his head.

This must be what heaven is like he thought dreamily as he drifted into a state of pure bliss~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song, Perfect by Ed Sheeran.


	8. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Times are stressfull but as longs as the couple has each other it'll be all right.

All is calm and resting on this warm summer evening, except Katsuki Bakugou.

He layed awake his omega clinging to him peacefully asleep in his shirt snoring ever so slightly. His eyes flutterd under his lids as he dreamed unaware to the thoughts swirling around in his fiancés head.

His mind wouldn't let him rest, worries and and fears bombarded his mind making him fume in silent aggitation.

'I shouldn't be hiding this from him, Chibi is both of ours he deserves to know.'

'But if I tell him then what? What if he stresses and it puts strain on him and the baby?'

'Besides he already has to worry about the wedding and the baby now, that's enough.'

'He's also a hero too, I shouldn't hide it...'

He blinked frustratingly at the ceiling, it was constant back and forth and he had been doing it for hours, it was already past 12AM and compared to his usual 8-9 he was exhausted.

He looked over tiredly at his mate sleeping so peacefully, he looked so pretty bathed in moonlight his lips parted barely as small huffs past them brushing over his own bare chest.

He's green curls appeared black in the low lighting and his freckles were dark and contrasting against his cheeks his viridescent irises were dormant under pale porcelain lids.

His bump was barely visible but he felt it pressed between them safe in their holds.

He wanted to kiss him in that moment but withheld because he didn't want to risk waking him up.

He looked back down to the bump.

'There's a baby in there, my baby, our baby.'

He wondered over it for moment, a tiny life, crazy huh?

A tiny pup that will rely onthem completly on their care and guidance to survive.

'What if I'm not a good dad?'

The thought slid it's way into his mind making a new and foriegn sensation overcome him, doubt.

Sure he wasn't the best alpha but he cared, what if that isn't good enough?

What if he didn't interact enough, what do dad's even do? I mean they help in the creation part but what's after?

And how did he know he was going to be any good at it?

A stirring caught his attention as he sleeping mate rose onto his elbows blinking sleepily at him.

"Why'are you awake..?" He slurred suppressing a yawn.

"Couldn't sleep." He grumbled back.

"Why?" He interrogated shaking off the remences of sleep.

"What do you mean why? Because I just couldn't fall asleep it's not like I wanted to be awake!" It came out harsher than he intended and he mumbled an apology afterwards.

They fell into silence again, nothing but the chirping of crickets filling the night air.

The Omega's sigh broke the silence as got his alpha's attention, " What is the real reason you can't sleep?"

Straight to the point, he had to hand it to him, his omega was learning his ways.

He exhaled long and slow, Izu sat in silence patiently waiting for him to awnser.

"Izuku," he began slowly and the omega nodded to show he was listening," do- I mean, do you... think I'll be a good father?"

"Is that what your worried about?" 

He forced himself not to flinch reflexivly from guilt, it's true it was apart of it, other than him hiding the news about the doctor, he nodded.

The omega slowly turned to look into the alpha's eyes, his irises a dark forest green nearly obsidian in the darkness, he spoke in a soft voice,

"I can't tell you that for sure because I don't even know,"

His heart dropped into his gut. He didn't really expect anything different.. He was hauled out of his mind when Izuku continued,

"Were both new to this, I don't know if I'll be a good mother but that doesn't matter, because as long as were together we can figure it out, we'll learn and be there every step of the way and I already love this baby with every fiber of my being, sure, your scared,I get it, cause I am too."

Tears were starting to fall but he kept going, "But I know we can do this, we don't have to be perfect we just need to be there, that's enough so don't sweat the little things, okay? I'm just happy the baby has you as a father and I'm happy that I have you. I'm sure you'll make a great dad Katsuki, your the best at everything you do."

He smiled at him reaching to brush his cheek.

Katsuki felt warm liquid trickling down his cheeks, he hadn't even realized he started crying.

All he knew in that moment is how lucky he was to have Izuku and Chibi in his life.

He pulled the omega into a kiss causing him to squeak in suprise but he soon softened into the kiss tangling his hands to his soft spikes.

They had to pull away when they ran out of breath, panting with their forehead resting against each others.

"Thank you." Was the only thing Katsuki said but Izuku understood.

"Anything for you, Kacchan." He smiled kissing the tip of his nose.

He pulled him down into his chest snuggling into his hair.

"G'night, I love you..." Izuku said nuzzling into his chest.

"I love you too..." he mumbled through his hair finally drifting of to sleep.


	9. Disturbing the Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple trip to the grocery store leaves Izuku shaken up, who knew buying chicken could be terrifying.

Waking up to soft rays of light streaming in through the cracked curtains. The room was slightly dark shielded from the sun's 8 o'clock blaze by the soft gray curtains that framed the bedroom window.

Wearing only a long white T-shirt layed the pregnant Omega thoroughly displeased that he the sun had to be so bright at 10 freakin' am.

Groaning slightly as he stretched, he arched his back pushing his 4 month old belly into the air. He flopped back down heavily onto the bed bouncing lightly as the bedframe squeaked in protest at the movement. He stared at the white ceiling for minute contemplating curling back into the covers to become a catapillar. Rubbing his eyes to clear the blurriness he sat up from bed.

The green haired omega padded into the kitchen a little waddle imminent in his walk.

He rubbed his lower back feeling the tension there, he placed a hand on his bump only knowing it was gonna get worse from here.

He rolled his hips wiggling a little trying to null the ache there.

In the middle of his wiggling he noticed a mug on the counter pinning down a note, likely from Kacchan.

He set the mug aside carefully unfolding the note.

It read:

Hey baby buns (and chibi)

I had to go into work earlier, as much of a pain in the ass as it is since I wanted to spend the day with you and the creature,

The creature was knew nickname they came up with for the baby, saying things like, ' the creature has to pee' or 'the creature is demanding pickles and whip cream'. As the cravings started, they got stranger, that one was fairly tame compared to some of the demands the creature had given.

Back to the letter,

I'll be back in time for dinner so don't go anywhere until then, I'll call and check in later.

Katsuki. ♡

He scrunched his nose at the heart and the cheesy nicknames but he couldn't ignore the little somersault his heart did at being called baby buns. It was going to have to be added to long list of nicknames his baby daddy was cultivating for him.

That was an odd talent of Kacchan's that he had come to learn, he could come up with tons of nicknames seemingly out of nowhere pointing out features you didn't even notice yourself.

Like the nickname kitten, he earned that one when one morning a few years back, they were cuddling when he pointed out his freckles reminded him of a kitten's whiskers. Hence the birth of the nickname kitten. At first it had embarrassed him to no end whenever he had called him that, now he responded to it without missing a beat. It funny how nicknames stick like that.

He set down the letter deciding to make breakfast for himself.  
He went to pull out the rice cooker when he noticed a pot on the stove with a sticky note on it.

I know how damn hungry you are when you wake up, and It's important to eat healthier for Chibi, and I don't want you eating whatever shit you might whip up, so I made this.

He opened the pot the to see homemade porridge. He dipped his pinkie finger in delighted to see it was still warm.  
He smiled fondly at the little note, he giggled like a school girl. How had he gotten so lucky?

He found the action of making him breakfast endearing. After all it was the little things that the alpha did for him that showed his affection.

Pouring his breakfast into a bowl he brought it to the dining table (grabbing an apple as well.)

He sat quietly enjoying the meal as he listened quietly to the chirping of the birds and cicadas as the morning sun rose.

_____________________________

When he was washing the dishes he phone rang, quickly drying off his hands he unplugged it from the charging cord. He thought is was Kacchan checking in already but he was puzzled by the unknown number popping up on his screen. It had no caller ID and no profile picture so it obviously wasn't one of his contacts, maybe it was a telemarketer or someone who got the wrong number?  
Deciding to ignore it he went back to doing the dishes.

______________________

Later he got ready to go out for a bit, after brushing his teeth and getting into some comfortable basketball shorts, it was the beginning of summer after all, and a big hoodie of Kacchan's that he stole.

Inhaling deeply he took in his sweet spicy smoky scent it calmed him enough, and it worked good when the alpha himself wasn't there to comfort him.   
He had a been a little clinger lately wanting to be pet or touched in some kind of form, his mom had said it was the hormones.

Luckily the big Alpha didn't mind and even he himself had been a little more protective lately.   
He felt smitten thinking about his future husband still not believing his was engaged to him. He took a moment to look at the ring again, he did everyday religiously. He was kind of afraid that one day he might wake up and it would all a dream. But like everyday it was still there making him lovesick all over again.

He slipped on a comfortable pair of sneakers and grabbing his keys and his wallet.

He began walking to a nearby grocery store, maybe he'd make spicy curry for dinner. As a thank to Kacchan for the breakfast, and besides it had been awhile since they had it.

He arrived at the market in about ten minutes. He lazily browsed through the options, grabbing a few chicken breasts, extra rice, cumin, curry powder and other ingredients he would need.

"Young Midoriya?" He recongnised that all to familiar voice.

"All- I mean Mr. Yagi! What are you doing here? I mean obviously for groceries, I mean, it's been awhile how are you?" He gushed, the old alpha chuckled at the rush of words.

"I've been fine thank you, I was concerned with the lack of your appearance on the news I was going to call in to check on you-" he seemed to stop and sniff the air a little before his face shifted to a shocked expression.

"Young Midoriya, are you perhaps, expecting?"

Wow that didn't take long, although he thought he might have noticed just from his appearance, but he was wearing a big hoody...

"Um, actually I am, I meant to call you earlier, I'm so sorry." He said his cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

"Who's the father? Is it young Bakugou?" The former pro inquired scratching his graying hair.

"Yes, were also engaged too..." he said smiling softly pointing to the ring on his finger.

"Congratulations! I'm happy for you my boy!" He said smiling at him.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this Yagi, I really just wanted to tell you sooner, but I wanted to do it person and I got caught up in work and telling other people and I was a little afraid of how you'd react, your opinion just means so much to me and I care for you like family so..." he rambled off his mind feeling immense guilt for putting it off for this long.

"Don't worry about it, I'm happy to see you doing so well in life." The haggard old bright blonde said bringing Midoriya into a hug.

"Um there is one more thing..." he said chuckling nervously.

Toshinori blue eyes seemed to widen,  
"Just how much are you hiding my boy? I'm about to have a heart attack!"

Midoriya eyes bulged and he started blubbering," I-I'm s-sorry but you shouldn't j-joke about that!"

Toshinori laughed light heartedly Midoriya shaking his head, sometimes the old alpha really threw him through a loop.

"So," he began once his amusement had quieted down,"what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh r-right!" He started avoiding his eyes and staring at the very interesting looking handle of the shopping basket, " I was talking with Kac-um, Bakugou about our wedding and I um wanted to ask..."

He looked up hopefully, " If you would walk me down the aisle, your like a father and a mentor and it would mean so much if you walked me down the aisle..."

Toshinori looked a little bewildered before a tear or two slid down his cheeks.

Midoriya flipped waving his hands frantically, " Oh please don't cry I didn't mean to upset you! Wait, I've got a handkerchief here.."

He took it gratefully sniffling out an awnser, " No I'm happy, I'm honored that you think so highly of me, I've made a lot of error in my life but I must have done something right if you consider me worthy of walking you down the aisle. I would love too, thank you young Midoriya."

He gave him a genuine smile that warmed Midoriya to his bones,  
" I'm glad."

He sighed in relief glad to be rid of the nerves that he had been feeling over asking him for awhile.

Midoriya finally made his way to the till wringing up his items. He said goodbye to Toshinori, promising to have tea sometime this week to talk some more.

*Briiiiiing, Briiiiiing, Briiing.*

The pregnant omega fished his phone out of his pocket to see the same unknown number from earlier calling again. It went silent only for the number to call back again seconds later.

Growling like Bakugou he begrudgingly picked up the call, he was just going to have to explain to this person tha-

"Izuku~"

He tensed up when he heard the chilling voice coming from the speaker. A slight crackling coming from the signal filling up the silence.

"Who are you, how do you know my name?" He questioned his mind racing over the possibilities. His heart pounding uncomfortably loud in his ears.

An eery giggle was all he got in response as a breathy intake of breath was heard.

"Were coming soon Izuku-kun, and we know about little secret ~"

Sweat dropped down his brow as he the eerily familiar voice echoed in his ears.  
They knew what secret?

"And when get our hands on that secret,you'll fall like the hero scum you are, bye bye Izu, can't wait to see you~"

The call was abruptly cut off sending the omega into a panic.

Did they know he was an omega? It wasn't publicly announced but he never denied it, so it was hardly a secret... Could it be,

Chibi?!

He started to panic. He had hadn't really told anyone except his close friends his mom, Katsuki's parents and now All Might... So who else could have known have found out? He been in maternity leave for a month now and he had asked his hero agency to keep it on the down low. So did these people really know?

He glanced around suddenly hyper aware of his surroundings. Were they watching him right now?   
The male made for a brisk pace to get home, he avoided running in fear of falling his hands wrapped around his belly protectively.

When he arrived at his door he hurriedly unlocked it fumbling with the keys.

He locked the door behind him going into the kitchen and dropping the bags on the counter.

He quickly went into his contacts searching for his alphas name. He had to call and tell him about this. Even if it was nothing he wasn't willing to risk Chibi's or his life over it.

Seeing his contact he shakily clicked on the green button hearing it start to ring. His hands were twitching as he paced nervously around the kitchen. It kept ringing and his mind started to figure the worst, what if the person behind the call was after him too? What If he was already captured and being tortured.

He started to tear up at the thought shaking as he pressed the phone to cheek. Maybe they were harming him, beating him, chain-

The other line clicked signaling he had picked up.

"Babe? You alright? Why are you calling so early? Something wrong?"

The familiar voice of Bakugou came flooding in bombarding him with concern for his omega and pup. He shakily sighed, relief flooding his senses, he was safe, for now.

"Hello? Baby are you alright? Are you in danger cause I'll-" the alpha started clearly ready to fight off whatever trouble he might be in.

"No, no. I'm fine, were both fine."  
He reassured hearing an audible sigh on the other end.

"Okay, so what are you calling for then?"   
The pregnant omega shifted deciding to get straight to the point like Katsuki encouraged.

"I got a call from a strange number,"  
He inhaled recollecting the conversation, " but it wasn't just some random caller mishap, they new my name and they said they my secret, whatever that means.."

"What kind of sick bastards prank call about something like that-" the other line growled, multiple profane curses being muttered under his breath.

"I don't think it was a prank, judging by the way they were talking it sounded like they knew about Chibi." He said biting into his finger nails in fear.

The other was silent for awhile before he spoke, "Are you sure? How could they have known? We've taken all of there fuckin' precautions so how would they have found out?"

"I don't know." The teary eyed omega said feeling defeated and frightened for unborn child. Why couldn't he get break?  
They fell into a heavy silence.

"I'm coming home, so stay put." the latter commanded.

"No that's not necess-" he tried to protest.

"Izuku." the alphas tone had a warning behind it telling the omega that there would be no convincing him.

"Alright, fine, just be safe coming home." He gave in secretly relieved that his alpha was coming home.

The other line awnsered knowing he had won, "I will see you in a bit, and don't go anywhere, don't talk to strangers also lock the doors-"

"I'm not a child, I'm number 1 hero pete's sake I know how to take care of myself." He snapped, he knew he was only concerned for his well being but sometimes it was a little overkill.

"I know that," the other sighed, " just, be safe, I love you."

"I love you too." The omega said already forgiving him, how could he stay mad at him? He was just doing what any alpha would do, looking out for his family.

He hung up looking around, he already felt a little more relaxed.

Realizing he'd forgotten the groceries of the counter. He checked the time, the clock read 3:58, he should start the curry now so it would be ready by dinner time.

Setting everything out he got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> Fu, fu =_=
> 
> This chapter took me ages to right. For some reason it didn't flow as easily as it usually does, but maybe that was all the off and on I did? Note to self, don't do that again! xD
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it though!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	10. I Promise you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his scare earlier Izuku just wants to make the curry and and relax, but it turns out sometimes the curry isn't the only thing that get hot.

Izuku was busying himself in the kitchen making the curry that he didn't notice the door unlocking or the figure that was now leaning on the wall.

The omega was suddenly aware the precense behind him, he slowly grabbed the rolling pin that was at arms length, a protective hand going over his bump.

Had they come already? He couldn't risk One for All in his current state, he had his pup to think about. Cold fear slithered down his spine.

He whipped around raising the rolling pin in the air prepairing to bash in there head. A war cry rising in his throat. He only had to hit them once too...

"K-kacchan?!" He exclaimed seeing the blond alpha looking thoroughly pissed his arms guarding his head.

The rolling pin fell to the ground making him yelp and jump to the side towards the boiling pot of curry. Arms yanked him away in one swift motion as he was pressed into a hard warm chest.

"Dumbass! First you try to bash in my head then you almost fucking burn yourself!" His words were angry but his voice was full of concern. He relaxed in his grip feeling instantly better.

"Sorry but you shouldn't sneak up on me like that..." he said muffled by the alphas chest.

He also buried his nose in his mess of green curls inhaling deeply. A soft croon was heard as he exhaled softly into his hair.   
The omega wrapped his own arms around his lovers lower back pulling him close.

They stood there for a minute entangled with each other.

"Um Kacchan?" The omega began looking up as much as he was allowed with the alphas face buried in his mossy green hair.

He grunted to show he was listening.  
The sound was low and gravelly against his freckled cheek viberating through his chest.

"The curry." He said indicating to the food that was cooking unattended.

"Curry?" He Inquired releasing him from his grip.

"Yeah," he said walking over and stirring the mixture, " I wanted to suprise you, that was also the reason I went out earlier and then got that call..."

The alpha stiffened at the mention of the threat that was issued against his family. The reason he was home earlier than usual.

"Actually," he began looking uncharacteristically guilty, "got a call from the police. They found a body a few blocks down from were we had your last ultrasound."

This caught the omega attention as he turned to look at him egging him to continue.

"It was that creepy fucking bastard doctor, you know, the fan?" Realization dawned on the greenette's face as he took in the information.

He nodded not trusting his voice, doctor Sho was it? What was he doing in a alley a few blocks from the hospital?

His face must have gave away what he was thinking because the alpha awnsered his question,   
" They slit his jugular he had been dead from a little while before someone found him a called the cops, they were thinking he was dealing with some shady people and, they think he was selling patients information..."

The pregnant male paled. Selling information? He new there was something odd about him, but selling private hospital documents? He imagined the pudgy hands and his combed over hair, he shivered.  
That man had came close to him and Chibi.

Wait, Chibi.

That man had done there ultrasound and had recongnised him as Deku, did that mean he could have sold there information too?

The alpha watched as the gears turned in his omegas head. He knew they thought similarly so obviously he was figuring the exact same thing he did when he first found out. He felt slightly guilty for not telling him earlier and the half lie he told, but it seemed to have worked out.

The chubby little dickwadd had likely sold their information to some villain and now they were getting these phone calls.

Despite the circumstances, he was glad his mate was so smart it gave him a sense of pride and eased his worries, not a lot, but a little.

"THAT BASTARD!"

The alpha raised his eyebrows hearing the curse slip past his mate's mouth.

If he was swearing, something the greenette never did, he must be seriously pissed.

He was a little weary of the look in the omega eyes, there were no green sparks since he wasn't using his quirk during pregnancy but if he was, it would have definitely been activated judging from the ill intent flowing off of him in waves.

The omega was furious, livid, enraged.

He discovered this new instinct to protect his family that all mother omega's experience, course he was always possessive and protective of his alpha but this was another level.

He was going full mama bear mode.

" That dirty fucking prick!" The omega growled clenching his hand in fist so hard his knuckles were turning white,  
" he thinks he can mess with me and my pup he's got another thing coming!"

Katsuki was scared, for the first in his life his cute little Izuku was scaring him shitless, usually he'd be turned on when his mate got pissed...

He'd always thought when he was kicking some villain ass was hot as fuck but this, murderous aura was doing nothing but scaring him.

"When I get my hands on whoever is behind this, oh-" he made a strangling motion with his hands pretending to squeeze the life out of something,

" I'll rip off their dicks and shove them so far up there own asses, I'm gonna go kill them, right now, for even thinking of hurting my family-"

Katsuki decided he tried to simmer down his mate this kinda of anger couldn't be good for any of them.

"Hey, let's be reasonable you can't go after them." He tried gripping his mates shoulders.

"Watch me!" He cried marching for the door towing the alpha. His strength suprised him as he failed to stop the fuming omega.

Shit, since when was he this strong?

"Let's talk about this! If you try and fucking attack them you'd be risking yours and Chibi's lives so calm the fuck down already!" He growled shoving the Omega's face to his chest and gripping his as tight as he dared without hurting him.

He sent off a steady stream of calming pheremones letting them saturate the room.

The omega unwillingly relaxed wrapping his arms around him too.

The blonde alpha sighed in relief, for a moment he really thought he wouldn't be able to stop the raging mother of his child.

The omega sighed resting his head against his chest squishing his freckled cheek, " I'm sorry I got carried away..." he mumbled closing his eyes and the alpha slowly started to rock them back and forth in a calming motion.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fucking pissed too, but we can't go rushing into this guns blazing like we usually do, we have to think of Chibi." He said resting his chin atop his lover's head.

They were quiet for awhile nothing but the subtle bubbling of the curry and the rice cooker. A clock ticked methodically in the background faint birds could be heard cooing in the trees.

The omega jolted suddenly stiffening in his alphas grip.  
He looked in suprise at the seemingly random action. The Omega's eyes were practically saucers as he looked wide eyed at his bump in between them both hands feeling over it.

"What? Something wrong?!" He asked feeling already more alert his brain flashed quickly to the keys on the counter it was 20 minutes to the nearest hospital, but they could be there in 10 if he rushed.

His line of thinking was cut short when the boy shook his head,

"No, it's just," he looked up teary eyed, his eyes overflowing with wonder and awe," they moved, Chibi moved, Kat."

He gaped in suprise. Was that even possible? There were only four months in, could he really feel movement already?

"Really?! Are you sure?" He asked excitedly his hands hovering awkwardly, unsure as to what he was supposed to be doing with them.

He nodded sniffling a crooked smile on his face, his emotions seemed to be off the wall lately.  
The alpha fell to his knees placing both hands on either side his fiancés belly.

"What did it feel like?" He asked taking his eyes of his tummy to peek at his mates face.

"Like butterflies, it was soft but,"   
a tear slipping down his freckled cheek,   
" I could tell it was Chibi..."

He rested his forehead on the fabric of his white shirt.

"Are you already bouncing off the walls of yer ma?" He growled at the growing pup in his mates womb.

A small gasp and giggle was heard from the omega assuming the pup had been flailing again.  
He grinned already liking this kids spunk.

"Well if Chibi gonna be anything like you, then were going to have a problem." The greenette laughed sending him a teasing grin.

"Hey the fuck that's supposed to mean?" He growled getting up off the ground.

"Oh? Are you denying that you weren't an ass as a kid?"   
He retorted folding his arms over his stomach and cocking a heel leaning into one hip.

The pose made the omega appear absolutely fuckable, he'd noticed the increase in the size of the Omega's hips but it was really was accentuated at this angle.

Of course he had always been good looking but their was something about him nowadays that sent his alpha on a high, he didn't know if it was the pheremones or his instinct to provide for his expecting mate but, damn.

He silently sent a thank you too the baby for this blessing.

"Nope I was," he said grabbing him by the hips and pulling there bodies together," but if there like you they'll be absolutely gorgeous..."

He winked turning up the charm a notch further.

The omega snorted but smirked after a moment his eyes becoming lidded as he leaned upward a little standing on the balls of his feet.

"And if there anything like you they'll have boys and girls lining up..." he purred in his ear.

He nearly groaned feeling the hot air brush over the shell of his ear.  
He tightened his hold slightly.

"Oh yeah? Am I really that good looking?" He whispered huskily leaning into the crook of his neck.

The omega tilted his head giving him full access,  
" Yeah, your big bad Bakugou Katsuki afterall..." he said his hands sliding up the alphas back gliding over his shoulders as he relished in his mates body.

"Don't you forget that now," he cooed his hands sliding further down even having the nerve too grope his rump,   
" your going to be a Bakugou too soon~"

"Am I now?" He teased.

He began to kiss and suck lightly over his skin earning a soft moan from the greenette. He gave his butt a firm squeeze earning a suprised squeak followed by another groan.

He backed into counter grabbing his thighs hoisting him up and kissing further down his chest. The greenette wrapped his legs around the blonde waist pulling him closer, relishing in the feeling of his lips against his skin.

His head was resting on the cupboards as the blonde went to town. A peculiar smell caught his nose and he peeked open a green eye.

"The curry!"

He yelped pushing off his mate and hurriedly ran to turn off the pot.

Katsuki sat their in a daze, confused as to why he was just shut down by his mate.

The boy stirred the pot and sighed, it was perfectly cooked, any later though and it would have burned.

A small whine was heard making him look at Kacchan with suprise.   
The' big bad alpha' sat there looking dejected.

The sight resembled an abandoned puppy sitting out in the rain. He bit his lip trying to hold back a laugh.

He opened his arms were the alpha fell into his grip resting his head on his shoulder.

"Sorry, but the curry's ready, how about dinner first then we can continue that later~"

The alpha perked up at this his famously familiar grin returning to his face, "Alright, but you'd better be prepared kitten~"

He smiled glad to see he was back to normal, sometimes the he could be such a child pouting whenever he was denied what he wanted.  
A newly familiar flutter came from his womb and he glowed, yup that was definitely a little Kacchan in there.

The alpha was busying himself making them plates pulling out the dishes and chopsticks.

He placed a hand on the base of his ribs his palm resting in the slight curve.

"I'll protect you, and your big dumb daddy," he mumbled to his bump rubbing his palm over the under side of the bump,

"I can promise you that baby."


	11. I can't wait to meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet, and who knew clothes shopping for babies could be so hard?

Pink, blue, pink, blue, red, purple, pink,  
pink, blue and cyan?

Izuku quirked an eyebrow at all the array of small clothes. Wasn't there anything remotely gender neutral?

He was starting to regret keeping the gender of their child a suprise.

He was also regretting putting off the baby shower his mom and friends wanted throw him till after the baby was born, who knew picking baby stuff was so hard?

He already had a small collection due to his mother, future parents in law and his friends getting him stuff despite his protest. Them being pro heroes they were already well off and they didn't need them to buy them things, but they did anyway insisting on it.

"Why is there so fucking many? And why are they all cheezy and shit?! 'Rawr?' The fuck is this?!"

He turned to see his mate glaring at small jumper a little dinosaur print with the words 'Roar' written across it.

"Don't swear so much in public! And this is kind of cute, for a boy.."  
He grabbed the jumper from his hands looking at it a moment before hanging it back on the rack.

Bakugou frowned his mouth twitching irritatedly.  
He browsed the options his fingers skimming over the small peices of clothing. They were all so small...  
He imagined a tiny little human filling the clothes, something so small and precious was growing inside of six month old bump right now.

He found a particularly cute little onesie for a little girl it was a soft pink with a little ballerina made of lace on the front, it was so small...

"Hey Kacchan," he looked at his mate,

" what do you hope Chibi to be?"

"Hah? What do mean?" He snarked his face furrowing in confusion.

"Like their gender, you know, boy or girl, alpha,beta or omega?"  
He ebbed on looking at a cute pack of baby socks. He dropped them in their cart.

"I don't care, it doesn't matter to me as long as their healthy and happy I'll love Chibi no matter what.."  
His face was deep in thought and he didn't notice the omega was frozen staring at him.

"Katsuki..."

He looked up to see the omega tearing up. He approached him looking down at his face and quickly wiping away his tears.  
"Geez, your way to fuckin' emotional,you know that?"

Izuku snapped out of his daze wiping his tears and laughing at himself.   
He nodded sniffling.  
He just couldn't help it, hearing Katsuki say that had made his heart feel like it was going to burst with joy. It made him really knowing that he felt the same about the baby as he did.

At the beginning of this he had been terrified of his reaction but he had jumped right into the role of future father so eagerly and quickly rose to the challenge, and he had been amazing support, being there every step of the way. A natural at everything he did, that was Katsuki Bakugou for you.

He was so greatful that he had chosen to stay and step up and be a father, even if they were both so young and unsure.  
This baby suprised them both, but he wouldn't have changed anything even if he could have.

"Hey what about those?"

Izuku blinked waking from his thoughts, looking to wear his fiancé was pointing further down the aisle.

There were tons of yellows, browns and pretty shades of blue.

At closer inspection their were tons of cute clothes and Izuku went a little crazy even sneaking in a few Deku and Ground Zero merch he found adorable.  
After all who better to be their number one fan but their own kid?

They made their rounds through a few more stores grabbing a few more things of clothes, bottles, soothers, diapers, etc.

They shopped until Bakugou arms were full and the omega was tuckered out.

They drove home listening to the radio and singing off key voices to the songs they knew.

After hauling everything inside Izuku made his way to the pup's nursery with all of their purchases, of course he was going to wash the clothes first but for right now they could go in the room.

He dropped the bags heavily on the ground placing a hand tiredly on his bump as servayed the room.

Chibi wouldn't be sleeping in here for awhile after they were born but they liked to be prepared. They had agreed on a woodland type theme since it was fairly neutral and perfectly adorable.

He smiled gently imagining a little pup asleep in this room, playing with toys, laughing and giggling and running around.  
A little pup calling him Dada and Katsuki Dad. It was strange but wonderful thought.

A newfound sense of love overcame the omega.  
He stared lovestruck at his covered stomach.

I can't wait to meet you, little pup.


	12. Almond cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer heat and horomones are bearing down on the couple, and Katsuki is taking the brunt of the consequences.

It was a calm afternoon for the pro hero Ground Zero. He was busying himself playing a few games online on his Playstation occasionally playing with Shitty hair because he was off work aswell.

He sat cross legged, shirtless and only wearing a pair of black boxer's. The late summer heat was brutal as the cicadas buzzed heavily filling the silence along with the the fake shouts and gunshots coming from the sound system.

"Die!" He jeered shooting, playing some random gun game.

"I thought you were over yelling that at people!" Kirishima's voice sounded from his ear peace.  
He snarled at him indirectly telling him to fuck off.

He dared not say it aloud, Izu had been on his back about it lately saying it was 'a bad influence' and 'I don't want our child to have a fowl mouth.'

He grumbled shooting more aggressively at the enemy soldiers.  
Eight and a half months into pregnancy the omega had been going through some phases.

Weird cravings such as pickles and icecream, cheese and ketchup and not to mention the sourcrout on whole wheat bread with sweet and sour sauce.

He shuddered at the very thought of that hideous creation. Watching the omega consume it had made his stomach churn, but it was better than facing the consequences of denying him what he wanted.

That was also a new development, mood swings. The omega had gone from happy one minute then as soon as something went wrong like he dropped a sock and had trouble picking it up he'd be thrown into a full blown rage then be sobbing the next moment.

The poor blonde alpha had been on his toes never knowing what would trigger his fiancés emotions.

"KATSUKI BAKUGOU!"

Ah, there was one now.

"Gotta go, the future husband is coming." He grumbled into the mic hearing a laugh in the background. Him and Kaminairi had gotten engaged not long before he had proposed to Izuku so he had a tiny clue to what the blond was experiencing, except his mate wasn't raging with hormones.

He quickly turned off the Play Station getting up from the carpet in time to see a fuming omega waddle into the living room.

"Wha-?"

"Did you eat the last of the almond cookies?!" The omega growled silencing him.  
He gulped thinking back.

Shit did I?

He vividly remembered the omega telling him to keep his hands off, the reason being the murderous glint in his usually soft emerald eyes.

"No, but! Are you sure it wasn't you?" He tried carefully getting ready to run if a remote was to be thrown.

" No I-..." he went quiet, his expression softening as he got lost in thought.

While he was quiet his eyes started to roam over his mate.  
His belly was now protruding quite noticeably and couldn't be hidden easily anymore so the omega had rarely left the house without extreme precautions, and that with the added hormones and mood swings wasn't doing him any favors.

He had a waddle to his walk and was feeling increasingly uncomfortable with lower back pain and his hips were aching, due to his body making room for the baby to pass through.

His mossy green eyes suddenly started to sparkle with the incoming wave of tears.

"I- I d-did e-e-eat th-them," he studdard out his lip wobbling as he suddenly reached out for his alpha making grabby hands like a small child,  
" I-I'm s-so sorr-ry Kacchan, th-that I yelled, I'm so s-so sorr-"

He pulled the crying omega into his grip sighing heartily,   
"Hey, hey, it's fine don't worry about shi- stuff, stuff like that."  
He silently congratulated himself on the quick save.  
The omega looked up watery eyed with tear tracks marking his freckled cheeks,

"R-really y-your n-not upset I y-yelled at y-you?"

He shook his head smiling softly, " I could never be mad at you kitten, your carrying our little creature, that's not easy, so don't worry about it ."

The omega cried out shoving his face into his chest again,  
"Y-your s-such a g-good al-alpha, I l-love you!"

He slowly backed up into the couch pulling the omega against him.  
He sat in between his legs his knees either side of the greenette, the back of his head resting on his blonde's chest.

The blonde stroked his curls as his sobs recide into the occasional sniffle. A soft rumbling started echoing throughout the room surprising the omega. He looked up looking like a pup on Christmas his viridescent eyes sparkling.

The rumbling stopped under the suprised pine coloured gaze.

"Were you just," he tilted his head curls falling to the side, " crooning?"

Katsuki's face flamed up but he tried to play off cool," Yeah, but it's no big deal all alphas do that to calm omega's down..."

The omega smiled smugly, " I actually I read up on crooning years ago, cause I was curious,and..." his smugness increased a level,  
" It said only alpha's that care deeply for their omega croon~"

His ears started burning profusely, how had the nerd know? That had hit him right on the nose.

He grumbled embarrassed, turning his head to the side, "Yeah, so what if I'm completely in love with you?"

Now it was the Omega's turn to burn up. Even though they were literally engaged they still acted like lovesick high schoolers sometimes.

"U-um could you, pleasedoitagain?" He mumbled burying his head in his bare chest.

"Hah? Speak up." He asked annoyed by the nerds mumbling.

"Could you do it again? You know the crooning? I-I liked it.." he had a slight blush on his cheeks as he gave him puppy eyes.

The alpha melted at the sight but tried to remain stoic.

"Y-yeah sure.." he mumbled not failing to notice the irritating stutter in his words.

The soft humming came back deep and low, reverberating through his chest and filling the room.

Soon his Omegas own purrs filled the   
space much higher in pitch than his crooning but the sounds overlapped nicely causing the both their eyelids to droop.

He wound his hands around the Omega's hips rubbing small circles over the aching joints.

His inner alpha crooned happily having his omega safely wrapped in his grip.

He felt himself slipping into sleep when a small voice called him back,

"Kacchan?"

"Mphm..." he grumbled his croon ceasing momentarily.

The omega batted his long black eyelashes and nibbled his bottom lip before speaking in a velvety sweet voice,

"Can you go get me almond cookies?"


	13. When time froze.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things can turn in a instant, water too frost, day too night. Good times too hell on earth. It was time to learn not to take things for granted.

Katsuki's stepped out of the convenience store almond cookies in tow.  
He sighed heartily seeing the sky darkening already, turning purple and pink with the oncoming night.

On a whim he decided just to walk to the store, it was only about 10 minutes away he could save gas money by walking.   
Besides, he hadn't been out all day and his legs were aching from sitting crossed legged on the ground for so long.

He shoved his free hand in the pocket of his sweatpants.  
He wore his classic black tank top with his ring hanging around his neck.

He started making his way back home, Deku would begin to worry if he wasn't back soon.

His black and orange boots hit the sidewalk rymthically echoing of the buildings in the silent street.  
The honking of cars was in the distance as the occasional car drove by causing slight breezes carrying the smell of asfault and city air.

The alpha kept this head tilted downward avoiding the occasional passersby. Some people found him intimidating because of his blood red eyes and muscular build,his resting bitch face didn't make him exactly approachable either.

A beta mother pushed her pup along as the little boy gazed up at him with curiosity, he noticed the kid holding a Ground Zero action figure.

He smirked sparking his palms a little.

The kids eyes widened in delight as he looked between his action figure and the alpha.

His mother dragged him along but he continued too look at the alphas back.

"Cute kid." He mumbled smiling to himself, he was really going soft.

He was almost there.

He was halfway home when he heard the scream.

Almost to his mate, almost out of being in danger.

But, almost was never enough in the end.

He quickly sent out his location and a distress call to alert nearby pros.

It all happened in frames, the cookies hitting the ground, the sparking of his palms.

The cool sweat that had slithered down his forehead as he saw the boy with cerulean flames pointed at him.

The blue curling inferno threatening to swallow him whole as his mother screamed helplessly from the sidelines.

He felt the burning heat as it grazed him, blinding and bright.

The smell of ash and burning flesh, snarls coming from both alphas as they fought head on muscle on, muscle.

He felt the hit to his head he saw how his vision darkened as the black spots spread.

And the loud crunch of pain that rocketed through his chest and out the rest of his body.

He heard the sirens and the shouting small hands shaking his shoulder.

Yelling...

"KACCHAN!"

Izuku?

I hope he's safe....

"KA-SU-I"

I love him, and Chibi...

God, I love them so much it hurts.

Ba-bump.

Or maybe that's just normal pain, eh fuck it.

Ba..bump

Why my does my chest hurt so fucking much...?

Ba...  
bump

What's that thumping, is that my heart? It's so loud...

Ba......bump  
I almost wish it were quieter, I feel so tired....  
Am... I .....dying...?

Ba...........bump

I love you, Izuku...

I'm sorry....

Ba.........

"KACCHAN!!"


	14. Cold.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's freezing in here, if i even knew where 'here' was. How do you get out?

Cold...

I feel cold..

Where's the warmth...?

There was a warmth, I can't remember where it is now...

It was green and shining...

Where did it come from?

From who?

He was so warm.

Him?

Who is he?

Who,....where...?  
.  
.  
.

Who am I?

I'm-.....

...I, ......can't remember...

but I remember him.

Green eyes, so bright like the sun, freckles...  
His smile and that laugh...

I love him,   
so much.

How do I get back? There's nothing here, it's dark and freezing I feel like I'm underwater.  
I can't hear or see, I can barely even breathe.

I can't move, I'm stuck.

Frozen.

There's a light, like a sun, but it's on the other side of the ice.

Glowing, but I can't break through.

I'm so fucking tired, I just want some rest.

I could let go, sink,

forget.

But it scares me.

I just want to go back to them...

Wait, them?

There's him and, another.

They do not have a face, yet, I love them their made of both him and,....me?  
.  
.  
.

Chibi...  
.  
.  
.

Baby,

Izuku!

I gotta get through, Izuku, Baby,   
my baby,  
they need me.

I need to get out,

I.

Need.

To.

Break.

Through.

*Crack*


	15. Warm again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the ice finally breaks and air fills your lungs a breath of relief is felt. But you aren't out of the water.

A heartbeat spiked in the monitor alerting the nurse she jumped back in suprise. She scrambled out of the room calling for a doctor.

Katsuki felt a stabbing pain in his chest a thumping throb had began in his head making him groan.

Where..?

He wondered groggily not daring to open his eyes quite yet, his body didn't seem his own. It felt like it was a rusty old car starting for the first time in years, all of his joints were practically creaking.

"He's waking up, call his fiancé, we will check his vitals and see..."  
A unfamiliar voice came from somewhere in the room.

He finally peeked a crimson iris out from under blonde lashes taking in his surroundings.

He seemed to in a hospital bed, but not the normal ER table, he seemed to be in a resting ward. Curtains blowed slightly fluttering with the breeze that came in. A nurse stood not far away made her way over to him.

Why am I in a hospital bed??

He propped himself on his elbows only to fall back down when his arms gave out.

"Please don't try to attempt to sit up Mr. Bakugou you were seriously injured..."  
The lady said pushing him down and wandering off to get him some water.

His head bounced off the pillow as he gave an aggravated sigh. He blinked rapidly to try and get rid of some of the blurriness from his eyes. His mouth felt sticky and and dry his tongue felt dry as he ran it over the inside of his mouth.

What did she mean seriously injured, what happened?

He swallowed thickly waiting impatiently for the nurse.

She came back with a glass in hand, raising his bed a little so he could sit up she tried to help him drink but he took it from her refusing to be babied like some sick old man.

With shaky hands he gulped back half the glass ignoring the nurses fussing that he should sip.

A doctor with groomed black hair came inside his gray blue eyes were sharp and he could tell from his scent that he was also an alpha.

An instinctive growl rose in his throat, he wasn't particularly fond of doctor's ever since he found out about that slimy doctor Sho, much less another alpha.

The doctor put up his hands and backed up a little avoiding eye contact with the injured alpha to show respect.

Katsuki snorted, relaxing a little but he still kept his guard up and ready.

The doctor looked at him bring out his clipboard, "Mr. Bakugou, I'm doctor Davis, I've been your doctor for the last month..."

"A month?!"  
He cut the doctor off his eyes wide with shock. It had only felt like minutes...

"Yes, you were in a coma, tell me, what do you remember?" The doctor flipped a page clicking his pen.

He tried recalling what happened but all that came back was blanks and spaces with the occasional yell or sound nothing really clear.

He closed his eyes concentrating, come on Katsuki focus, damn it.

He was at home with Izuku, he wanted almond cookies, right? Or was it chocolate chip...? No almond, cause remember that look in his eyes...

He blinked, stop getting sidetracked.

I went out to the corner store, I walked because it was easier.

I was walking home then there was that fanboy...

An image of that same kid screaming while having azure flames rushing towards him flashed in his mind making him tense up.

What the hell happened...

He dove back into his memories slowly watching it play out again.

He turned hearing the pups cries. Seeing blue flames were being fired at him he stood frozen clutching his Ground Zero close as he mother watched helplessly from the side.   
The beta woman appeared to be injured, she was clutching her side as she tried to get up.

Without thinking he shot forward forgetting his cargo, he could just buy more later besides a life was far more important than any stupid cookie, Izuku would understand because he's feels the same.

He wrapped his arms around the kid tumbling out of the way, he felt the scorching heat lick his side leaving burning trails, he gritt his teeth to bite back the pain.

Focusing on the kid he had in his grasp he heaved himself to his feet keeping the boy tucked to his chest. His wide little brown eyes were drowned out in tears as he blubbured and clung to the alpha that saved him.

He pointed wordlessly to his mother shaking like a leaf.

"Go to your mom and get out of here, now!" He growled an order using his alpha voice. He didn't do it often but desperate times called for desperate measures.

He turned back to the perpetrator at hand.

The purple scarred alpha grinned blue flames swirling around his tattered clothes, turning them to ashes.

He snarled a challenge his hands sparking.  
All he had to do was keep him distracted long enough for back up to get here. He sent out the distress signal less than a minute ago so he still had to hold his own for a few minutes, nothing he couldn't handle.

Or so he thought.

He squared up widening his stance, eyes carefully darting over the opposing alpha.

He'd landed a few hits smirking at the alpha coughing up blood as his weight crushed down on his chest, he was so sure he'd won. But hre let his guard down to soon,

he'd been a fool.

It all happened so fast, the blow to the chest, going down then it all gets blurry.

There were people yelling...

There was one voice in particular that stood out.

"KACCHAN!"

IZUKU?!

Whys was he at the scene? Was he safe!?

His eyes snapped open as adrenaline pumped through his mucles giving him the strength to sit up.

The nurse steadied him as his eyes snapped to the doorway were a certain greenette was now standing.

His curly jade colored hair was sticking out a wild angles his face flushed and he was huffing quite heavily, but he was safe.

His viridescent doe eyes lit up when he spotted the alpha gaping at him, joy quickly lighting up his features.

"Kacchan!" He cried tears welling as he threw his arms around him.

He could feel the bump of his baby press against him, larger than the last time he had remembered.

He gritted his teeth feeling a harsh pain rocket through his weakened body.  
Refusing to show any sign of pain as to not worry the omega he suffered silently putting on a brave face.

Wrapping his arms around the quivering omega breathing in his comforting familiar scent of pine and flowers the smell of honey and milk, thick and heady.  
Much stronger than it was before.

Soft sniffling could be heard from the omega as he cried into his alpha's shoulder.

The doctor and the nurse left deciding to give them a little privacy, after all questions could come a little later.

The omega pulled back cupping the blonde's cheeks,  
"I-I th-thought I'd l-lost y-you..." he bawled tears running down his face.

"Idiot, you won't ever lose me, I don't die that easily.."

He leant forward giving his forehead a quick kiss, not saying anything more. But the boy got the message,

'I'm fine, dumbass.'

The greenette suddenly started beating his fists on the blonde's chest making him wince,

" Stupid, stupid, big dumb alpha! What were you thinking rushing in like that? I know it's our jobs as heroes but you have no idea how scared I was when I got the alert and heard the explosions, I ran there and saw you.... Katsuki you were so beat up with blood everywhere and the paramedics were yelling and they started shocking you because..."

He swallowed thickly his hands falling limp in against his fiancés chest,

"I-I d-didn't know if you were e-ever going to w-wake up a-a-again..."

The alpha took him into his arms again sitting him down on the bed as he let him whimper softly, he hummed gently.  
It hurt him to think that his kitten was alone, thinking that he was never coming back and that he would have to raise Chibi, alone.

The very idea angered him, it's true he had came really close, he'd almost left his pregnant partner alone because he had taken a dumb risk.   
He gritted his teeth the croon unintentionally became more of a growl.  
When the omega looked up quizzically he stopped to look down at him.

He had blown up quite a bit, his belly was pretty big and wasn't easily disguisable, he had dark circles under his pretty green eyes and he looked a like a mess. He looked down at him with fondness, he was beautiful, in every sense of the word.

He brush his thumb over the bags his hand cupping his face. The omega held his hand there leaning into his touch.

" Have you been sleeping?" He questioned his voice came out gravelly and it hurt a little to speak but the greenette still relished in the sound, until an hour ago he'd thought he might never hear it again.

"I've been trying, but," he replied softly nuzzling his hand, he looked up at him through long black lashes as sadness filled his emerald pools," it's not the same. I can't fall asleep knowing your not there beside me."

Katsuki's heart squeezed at that, how could he have risked leaving this perfect omega?

Izuku's face brightened and he smiled softly, " And Chibi hasn't been letting up, they've been kicking me a ton and I half to go to the bathroom constantly.  
.."

"I'm sorry."

This took the younger by suprise as he looked over his fiancés remorcefull features.

Katsuki stared down at the bland gray hospital blanket guilt weighing heavily on his shoulders.

A smaller scarred hand was placed over his own and he looked up in suprise to find the owner smiling softly at him.

"What are you sorry for? What happened wasn't your fault you were doing your job as a hero and I'm proud, and besides, I managed on my own, and I'm glad that your here now. So make sure you suck up to me because you've got a family on the way, alpha."  
He smiled teasingly,

"You're going to miss all of it if you stay in your head, and do stupid things, like, for example," his pointer finger booped his nose, "apologizing for something that was out of your control."

He wrinkled his nose and the greenette laughed at his reaction.

Deku was right, like always.  
He had a family to protect and he couldn't do that while drowning in self loathing.

He grabbed the omega back lifting his chin and bringing him into a soft kiss.

It was short and sweet and everything the both of them needed in that moment.

A sudden bump came from in between them causing the alpha to jump up in shock.

"Oh, Chibi is acting up again..." the omega chuckled looking slightly in discomfort at the jab to his insides.

The alpha gawked in awe, was that really Chibi? He had gotten much stronger than the last time! 

The omega noticed the alphas bewildered expression, taking his hand he guided it to area were the rascal was kicking.

Sure enough, Katsuki felt a thump against his hand. He laughed a big grin forming, yeah that was his kid alright.

Midoriya was smiling softly, his smile occasionally twitching in mild irritation when an extra hard kick was delivered.

A cough was heard from the door making them break apart.  
The doctor stood there holding the curtain open looking slightly uncomfortable for walking in on the couple.

"Brat!" Yelled a crimson eyed woman rushing past the doctor towards her son.

Leaving her tentative husband to apologize to the doctor for her behavior as a smaller beta woman came trailing in.

The alpha female marched towards the bed raising her arms.

Katsuki protected his head bracing for the blow but was gripped into and firm hug.

"Don't worry me like that ever again, okay? That was quite the stupid stunt you pulled..." her voice was muffled in his shoulder but he hugged back still a little surprised she hadn't five starred the back of his head like she usually did. She must have been really worried.

Inko silently hugged her own son with some difficulty because of his pregnant belly.

Masaru hugged his son sighing in relief, his omegan side relaxing knowing his older pup was safe.

"I hate to break up the reunion but I'm afraid we have to run a few tests before we can release you Mr. Bakugou, you can wait in here this will only take a minute. " The doctor cut in, he had been standing in the corner waiting patiently for the greetings to end.

The family stepped back as the doctor stepped forward.

Katsuki visibly tensed, he gave the doctor the benefit of the doubt when it was just himself but now that his mate was here he didn't trust him.

He shot Izuku a look of warning wich the omega shot him one back it said clear as day,  
'Behave!'

He begrudgingly settled back down letting the doctor draw some of his blood and obeyed when he said to make a certain motion with his body to showcase his mobility.

A warning growl still rose in his throat whenever the doctor took a step too close to his pregnant omega.

The doctor noticed this and made a point to stay as far away as he could, managing to avoid aggravating the alpha. It had been a while since he'd had such an territorial alpha under his care, he wondered if he should request to get a muzzle...

The omega was twitching looking in discomfort.

"So your his mate?" He questioned getting out his clipboard he needed to confirm so he could get some forms signed too get him checked out tommorow.

"Fiancé, actually." he said lifting up his hand and gesturing to the pretty little diamond ring circled by forest green emeralds.

Katsuki seemed to swell a little in pride, that's right, Izuku was his.

The doctor nodded in understanding,  
"My congratulations, when are you due?"

The omega stiffened a little but awnsered his face not showing any of of his momentary discomfort," Thank you, I'm 9 months now but, I'm not due for another week or so."

The blonde alpha shifted not liking the doctor discussing that with his mate.

"Right then I would be careful then, if you still got a week just avoid anymore strain the only reason I asked was for concern getting your mate home, he had severe lacerations on his chest and the knock to his head was a definite cause for concern, he also had some light burns along his sides."  
He flipped through a few pages before showing it to Midoriya,

"If it's not too much trouble Mr. Midoriya could you sign some of these forms to confirm that you consent to these tests?"

The omega nodded taking the forms and the pen that was offered.  
He read them over carefully sitting close to the alpha who read them over his shoulder.

When he was finished he handed them back.

"Thank you, if these come back clear we should be clear to release him tommorow."

He finished after a little and left to do the tests leaving the family to their own devices.

____________________________

The bluesk haired alpha paced back and forth in the dark secluded bar, the repetitive motion indicated his clear irritation.

Scratching at his neck his furious red eyes boring into the floor.

"So, he's AWAKE?!" He snapped turning on the dark haired alpha slumped in the corner,

"Yes, he is."

The chapped lipped alpha snarled making the misty figure sitting behind the counter prepare to open a portal if need be to stop his destructive rage.

"I GAVE YOU ONE JOB DABI AND YOU FUCKED IT UP?" his hands twitched clenching on air.

"Not my god damn fault, the bastard was nearly dead but all the fucking pro's got there in time..." he grumbled flipping up the collar of his coat, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

The raging alpha calmed suddenly unnerving everyone in the vicinity,

"It's fine, yeah, he's still injured so this isn't changing our plan, Toga, how far along is that omega? He's ready, isn't he?"

The blond alpha jumped up from the bar counter her messy high pony bouncing, she pulled on her little mini skirt before grinning unnervingly,   
"Yeah, my sweet Izuku is due any day now! He's as big as a balloon!"

She giggled her crazed yellow eyes gleaming with sadistic delight.

The alpha didn't seem to share her same enthusiasm, he answered gruffly, his face calculating as he wove a plan,  
"Then it's settled,"

Dabi sat up looking less than pleased.

He shifted his red eyes upward making everyone freeze on the spot,

"we strike tonight."


	16. An Omega.

All was quiet in the hospital room, twilight had settled over the now dark city.

Blackness enveloped the passed out pair. Clinging to each other for the first time in a week, they slept peacefully nothing but the occasional beep from a monitor disturbed the peace.

Their soft breathing filled the silence.

The smaller greenette clung to the bigger blonde face squishing against his collar bone as a protective arm secured him to the spot.

The occasional twitch was seen from the omega as he dreamed was the only thing that moved the quiet hospital ward.

Seemingly out of the blue the blonde started to stirr, vermillion eyes popping open. He stilled sensing something was amiss.

He felt like he was being watched.

He carefully scanned the room, it was past the middle of the night and the clock on the far wall read 1:35 AM.

He saw nothing unusual but his instincts still kept him on edge murmuring cautions into his ears.

The hospital curtain blocked off his view of the hall way, moonlight from the open window lighting up the some of the room.

He blinked letting his eyes adjust.  
Movement caught his eye he snapped his attention to see the curtain shift slightly.

It was barely anything, maybe even just a breeze but it made him bare his teeth.

Before a snarl could pass him lips he felt a cold steel blade press against he throat.

"Ah,ah,ah~ not so fast there Katsuki~"  
Purred the female alpha perched behind him, a delighted giggle came from her lips.

"You, bitch." He rasped straining as much as dared against the knife.

She giggled and the knife was pressed tightly drawing a bead of blood to slide down his neck.

He looked down to see his omega still sleeping, he became acutely aware of how vulnerable he was right now.

The overwhelming need to shield him forced it's way into his mind as he raced for a way to get out of this unharmed, he needed to keep her distracted.

"What do you want you bloody bitch?"  
He growled, he just needed to keep her occupied long enough to come up with a plan.

"Oh, nothing really, just that pup of yours."  
She said airily as the realization hit Katsuki with the force of a truck.

"Over my cold dead body." He snarled spitting in rage.

She laughed then said in a sing song voice, " Oh don't worry it will be~"

Katsuki tensed, he needed to do something, now.

But before he could the curtain was pushed aside revealing three other villains.

"Good work Toga, for once you weren't fucking around." Growled the alpha in the lead, he recognized him as the Shigaraki the leader of the league of Villains.

He tensed, this was bad, very, very bad.  
He only needed to touch something and it would turn to dust.

And if he himself was here that meant they really meant business.

Not good for Katsuki.

He was an excellent fighter but just recovering from a coma and outnumbered four to one, the odds were stacked against him.

"Quickly dispose of him, and let's go I don't want to see how long it takes for the other hero scum to be aware that we are here." Shigaraki snarled glaring down at him.

It's now or never.

Moving faster than he himself could process he grabbed Toga throwing her off into the perpetrators infront of him. He shot to his feet launching himself forward.

They jumped back as he landed barefoot infront of the bed.

Toga righted herself landing in a crouch.

She growled, her giggly mood now spoiled.

Katsuki crouched infront of the bed a vicious growl of warning rising in his throat.

No way in hell was he going to let them hurt his family.

Izuku stirred blinking owlishly, awoken by the commotion, he looked around confused, he called for his mate,  
" Katsuki? What's going on? Who are these people?!"

Katsuki snapped his head to look at him, taking that as an opportunity the black haired alpha know as Dabi struck knocking him flat against the end of the bed.

He grunted when his back hit the bedframe dazzling pain came from his unhealed chest.

The bedframe slammed into the wall with the impact making an ear ringing bang taht added to the daze now fogging the blonde head, not good.

Katsuki whipped to attention ignoring his own pain,  
"Izuku, run!"

The greenette looked between his downed mate and and the threatening villains guarding the door, he looked back to Katsuki gritting his teeth.

Oh no.

Katsuki knew that look, that was the look he made when he was making a dumb decision that would almost definitely end up with him in danger.

"Please, just go!" He growled he didn't mean to but his voice almost whined in desperation he sent a look of pleading through his eyes.

He couldn't loose him, he just can't.

They made eye contact for a few moments a silent agreement.

For once the omega didn't argue, he jumped up activating OFA to five percent, just enough to give him an edge, dodging there attempts to grab him he darted into the hall.

"Damn it! Toga, go after that omega, we'll handle the alpha, don't let him escape, oh and don't draw to much blood, we need that pup alive!  
Their leader snarled as the bloody blonde hurried off after the omega.

He was about to go after her when a hard punch was delivered to his face, his head snapped to the side with the force of the impact, he could already feel it starting to swell.

He jumped to his feet seeing that Dabi bitch had inflicted the blow, he spat out some blood from biting his cheek onto the ground.

"I think it's time for a rematch." he growled lunging, he did a quick uper cut followed by a hard punch under the jaw making his head snap up with the force of the blow.

The air grew thick with dominating pheremones of both the alphas. Fights between alpha's are a serious matter, it had become mostly illegal to have one because they wouldn't stop until one was either seriously injured or dead.

They tousled before both jumping to their feet, saliva dripping from their panting mouths.

Dabi lunged again kneeing him in the gut, Katsuki doubled over the air being forced out of his lungs his chest tightening painfully.

Taking advantage of himself being hunched over he charged tackling his black haired oponent and slamming him against the hospital wall.

He heard a satisfying crunch as something was crushed, seems like he wasn't completly healed from their earlier fight. A cry of pain and a string of profanities came from scarred alpha as Katsuki jumped back. His blue flames started to form but he quickly shut it down as he set off an explosion too add some extra force to his punch as he hit him square in the jaw.

The alpha slumped against the wall clutching his side snarling at the towering blonde.

The looming blonde alpha bared his canines his teeth extending in turn,eyeing his jugular for the final bloody blow.

"WAIT!!"

He half turned keeping an eye on the downed alpha.  
To his surprise the cries had come from Shigaraki himself and he wore an emotion that shell shocked the blonde, he looked terrified.

"What do want? You don't want me to kill your pawn?"  
He snarled masking his surprise.

Why wasn't he just attacking? Come to think of it he had just been standing there...

"No it's..." he fell quiet and a shocking smell hit his nose, "He's my mate."

Shigaraki was an omega.


	17. Second Chances.

The Omegan distress pheremones set him on edge.

How was Shigaraki an omega of all things?!

He acted like a god damn alpha, but here he was leaking distress pheremones watching Katsuki hover over his mate.

Sure Izuku wasn't your typical omega either but...

He shook his head, omega or not he was a villain and so was Dabi so why listen to him?

"Why shouldn't I?" He snarled grabbing and lifting Dabi by his throat. The alpha clawed weakly at his hands his eyes already starting to roll back. Damn, how hard did he really hit him?

"Because," began Shigaraki, he seemed to have calmed himself reining in his pheremones, he smirked with faux confidence, "we have your omega."

Toga stepped into the light of the moon shining through an open window Izuku's arms were behind his back, he barely moved. His gut dropped when he saw why, an edged knife was pressed against his protruding stomach dangerously close to the fabric.

Izuku was snarling defiantly but his growls were cut off when Toga pressed the knife closer sneering in his face,

"Now, now, Izuku-kun, we don't want your precious little pup getting hurt, their going to be such a good asset! Imagine the perfect weapon that you wouldn't dare hurt, even if you survive. I'm going to really miss you Zuzu, but don't worry your little pup will be safe with us!"

His face scrunched in rage but his eyes held fear as waves of distress pheremones seeped off of him,  
"You leave my Chibi alone."

She giggled maniacally, " Oh I like that! Chibi! Very cute, I'll definitely name it that just in your honor!"

Katsuki eyes shot around desperately, as his anger bubbled. His palms unintentionally heating up. Dabi snarled feeling a heat warm his scars heating up the metal piercings.

Ignoring the snarling alpha Katsuki desperatly searched for some thing, some way.

They said they wanted the pup so they wouldn't harm either of them, right?

His grip tightened on his prisoner's neck as he growled lowly.

Shigaraki extended a threatening hand in Izuku's direction as a portal appeared.

Izuku shrieked when it another portal appeared right infront of him, Shigaraki's hand reaching for his struggling face.

Toga stilled him by drawing a thin line of blood across him stomach.

He whimpered eyes watering he looked desperatly towards Katsuki his eyes begging him to save their pup, to save Chibi.

He clenched defiaintly on the weakening villains throat his face twisted in a pained snarled.

Shigaraki's hand came almost directly onto his face only a few inches away...

"Wait-" he snapped.

Tomura paused looking him over his hand hovering.

"So if I give your alpha back you won't hurt him?"  
He didn't trust him for a minute but this was the only to save Izuku and Chibi, this had to work.

Approaching sirens were heard making all of them turn, hope blooming in Katsuki's mind.

"Shit, Someone sent out a distress signal were out of time, you have to go!" Rasped the alpha pinned under Bakugous grip.

"I'm not leaving you fucking idiot!" Shigaraki hissed looking more frantic he turned to Bakugou,

"Yes, let us go and we'll give you back your little omega."

"What?! What do you mean give back? Izuku-kun is mine, you said I could have him once you got this stupid pup, but know were just giving it up over your mate?!" Screamed Toga suddenly looking enraged.

Seeing her distracted Midoriya saw the opportunity and started to struggle.  
He bite her hard on the arm making in her snarl in agony.  
Shouts could be heard from outside as pros started running through the hospital.

Shigaraki suddenly lunged through the portal reaching for Izuku trying to still the only advantage they had anymore.

Before anyone could even process Izuku had grabbed Toga throwing her infront of himself as kind of shield.

Shigaraki eyes widened in shock as his hand made contact with not the omega, but the alpha female.

She screamed in agony as her flesh started to dessintergrate she grabbed Izuku frantically as he watched horrified as she crumbled right infront on him.

"SHIGARAKI!! YOU DICK-.....h-how could YOU!"

Her face showed pain, and betrayal,  
" I know I should have killed you when I had the...chance...."

She glared up a Izuku a crazed smile grazing her crumbling features,  
"I'm ...sorry zuku...maybe we can have fun...another time...too bad...I w-would have had...tons and tons.....  
....of..fun..with.....chib-...I......."

Her face crumbled into dusk her face grinning until the end. Izuku shook having her remains skater over the cold hospital tile.

Toga Himiko is dead

Tomura looked shocked and frantic, he had no leverage anymore. He turned despretly to Kurogiri who was already opening a portal.

It's all over now.

He jumped back in surprise when Dabi was thrown at his feet. He looked up in shock at the blonde.

"Get out of here," he snarled.

Shigaraki gaped for a second falling to his knees and helping the alpha to his feet supporting him.

"But if you ever come near my family again, I'll send you straight to hell."

Covered in blood with a swelling cheek he gazed at him with murderous intent, Shigaraki simply nodded.

A portal opened and within a moment they were all gone.  
Katsuki rocked on his feet before stumbling forward. He quivered, his head pounded viciously and it hurt to inhale from the soreness of his ribcage.

He had let them go in a moment of sympathy, Shigaraki is a villain but in that moment he saw and omega willing to give anything to save his mate. Plus they deserved to have a second chance to start a family, he could smell the milk coming from Shigaraki. Dabi had no idea, but he's find out soon enough.

He squeezed his eyes shut glad it was over and that Izuku was safe.

Oh, IZUKU!

He scrambled to his feet running over to his omega who was still sitting there pale and trembling.

He checked him over glad to see he only had a few minor scratches. He pulled him into his chest inhaling his scent.

"Are you ok?"

He looked up seeming a little shaken,   
"Yeah, I think so, I've seen worse..."

He sighed in relief, if he was joking that meant he was ok, he had worried that the whole Toga melting on him would have severely traumatized him. A few footsteps came from the doorway as a someone came through.

"All patients have been cleared luckily there wasn't really anyone here." He spoke into a walky talky before spotting them,  
"Wait I've spotted someone, someone's."

"Identify yourselves!" He barked flashing his alpha athority.

"Were fucking innocent so you'd better watch your fucking mouth!"

He cooled down approching them he responded sounding apologetic,

"Oh, uh sorry if I scared you. Are you guys alright?!"

A familiar scent caught his nose and it seemed the alpha pro recongnised him too,

"Wait-Bakubro?"

"Kirishima!"

He was glad to see it was his friend and not some random asshole of an alpha pro.

"Dude was you who sent out the distress signal, and hey, weren't you in a coma? Oh man, I'm so glad your alright, and wait-Midoriya?! Aren't you on maternity leave? What happened?!"

If his arms weren't busy cradling his omega he would have pinched the bridge of his nose listening to him.

"Stop fucking rambling, first of all I woke up just today, I'm not in a god damn coma anymore, secondly we were attacked by the league, long story short the psycho bitch is dead and the rest are gone." He barked talking felt like cheese grater doing zumba in his throat.

"Wow, um ok. Let's get you guys some medical attention first then-"

"Um-Kacchan." Izuku cut in silencing the rambling Red Riot and catching both of their attentions.

He looked down to the omega when a sudden warmth spread over his leg, his face contorted into horrified shock as Izuku now seemed panicked,

" I think my water just broke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAHHAHA!
> 
> THE SHITS FINALLY GOING DOWN,  
> Buckle up butter cups this is going one hell of a ride.
> 
> Thanks for reading~


	18. Probably not ready.

"W-what? Wait-seriously?!"

Kirishima studdard turning as white as the walls behind him.

"Oh fuck, really?! Now?!?!"   
Katsuki exclaimed looking around like a scared horse.

"YES NOW, KATSUKI!!" He yelled looking infuriated. He grabbed his face looking straight into his eyes,

"NOW GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER BECAUSE I NEED I DOCTOR AND THIS PUP IS COMING! RIGHT! FUCKING! NOW!"

He froze in shock before nodding immediately.  
He got to his feet carrying him bridal style.

He carried him out into the hall while Kirishima ran ahead calling frantically for a doctor.

Some patients were peeking out of their rooms confusion imminent on their faces as they gave them bewildered looks.  
A few nurses were shooing patients away explaining the situation and asking them to remain in their rooms.

"I- need-to-call-my- mom-!" The panicking greenette said between pants.

"Breathe, baby, breathe, It's gonna be alright you just need to calm down a little..." Katsuki coached releasing some calming pheremones.

He felt like growling at all the stares they were receiving but he kept his focus on his mate, he needed him most right now.

"I know, it's just Chibi wasn't due for for another week!" He wailed while gripping Katsuki's shoulder.

"I guess they decided it was time to come out." He said simply, as much as he already loved the kid they had terrible timing.

Izuku was trying to slow his breathing, the air felt cool on his wet sweatpants that now clung heavily to the inside of his thighs.

He noticed the fluid had gotten all over Katsuki too and he burned with embarrassment,  
"I'm sorry I ruined your pants.."

Apologetically looking up at his alpha his ear tips were buring bright red.

"Don't worry about it Kitten, I don't care about these pants, all that matters is that you and Chibi are safe."

It was the truth, he didn't care, he was focused on securing his Omega's safety and making sure his pup was coming into a safe environment, wich it wasn't right now and that was weighing heaviest on his mind.

"Guys I found a doctor! How's Midoriya?"

Kirishima yelled interrupting their conversation, he was running with an older omega woman perched on his back.

He stopped infront of them slightly out of breath, he must have ran the entire way considering how fast he'd gotten back.

"Midoriya's not fine, what Midoriya really needs is Bakugou to call their parents, right- now!"

He spoke in third person scaring Katsuki a little as much as it did Izuku, he was starting to loose it.

"Your friend can call them but we need to get you taken care of first. Follow me."

Kirishima set her down as she started off at a brisk pace moving quite fast for her small stature.

Katsuki handed Kirishima his phone before taking off after the doctor careful not trip and drop his precious cargo.

They came into a room with soothing cream walls and a bed with strange rests what he assumed were for his legs.

Katsuki eyed the odd room, he had never seen a delivery room before, he stared at all the strange contraptions thoroughly bewildering him.

"I'm doctor Mizune by the way, I'm an omega specialist."

Bakugou nodded silently starting to feel a little more at ease knowing they had a specialist. She smiled warmly releasing calming pheremones to calm the panicky alpha and his birthing mate.

"Mr. Bakugou is it?" The lady called catching his attention.

He nodded in affirmation, she nodded in turn gesturing to a changing like room,  
"Can I ask you to change your mate out of his clothes and into a night gown, also please wash your hands we don't want any germs getting places we don't want them to."

He nodded setting him gently down on his feet, Deku put one hand on the wall the other on his alpha using him as support. The contractions were starting, they were mild but they still made it hard to stand.

He removed his clothes and they washed up the little scratches along his body.

Mizune was sterilizing the bed when they came out, she gestured to him to lay him down.

He did so gently easing him down. He sat up and was about to back away when Midoriya grabbed his arm looking at him with a pleading face.

"Don't go, please."

His heart clenched,

"I wasn't going to, nothing is going to keep me away from you." He moved his hair from his forehead kissing it as Izuku closed his eyes.  
He took his hand squeezing it reassuringly.

"Excuse me," they all looked towards the door were an officer was standing awkwardly, " I came here for questioning regarding the attack that just occurred, are you Midoriya and Bakugou?"

If looks could kill that poor officer would six feet under already with the combined glares coming from the mated pair.   
Bakugou opened his mouth to tell him off before the doctor beat him to it,

"I'm sorry but their busy with pressing matters it will have to wait, unless you'd like to stay through the delivery and see this magical experience off the giving of life, but I wouldn't seeing as it is never a good idea to come near an alpha and his birthing mate, so would you oh so kindly, leave?"

She smiled sweetly and the police officer turned bright red finally fully understanding the situation.  
He nodded furiously shutting the door as he ran away faster than they thought possible.

Bakugou was silently slightly impressed with the little Omegan woman, she'd handled the situation calmly and efficiently, like a real pro.  
She turned back to them a small smile on her wrinkly face.

"Right then, Mr. Midoriya can you put your feet up on the stirrups here?"  
She asked gently referring to the spots for his feet.

He did so as the lady took a look,  
"Everything seems to be in order, I think were set up for a good natural birth, are you ready you two?"

They exchanged a look before Midoriya spoke,

" Probably not but here we go anyway!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh,  
> Hello there,  
> Were you expecting the entire birth?  
> Oops my bad!
> 
> Ohoho, aha aha.
> 
> Okay now that I'm done being a dick,
> 
> Thanks for reading I'll catch you next time~


	19. For Chibi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When izuku is finally in labor and the final strecht is upon us this will be the couples biggest challenge yet.

Eight hours.

Eight hours of labor and no baby.  
Six hours ago their parents had arrived.

And four hours ago Izuku had lost his mind.

"KATSUKI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN THIS IS OVER!" He screamed gripping the edge of the bed as another contraction took hold.

Sweat was trickling down his face that was red and strained, his eyes were a flaming green screaming murder at his mate,  
"YOU DID THIS TO ME! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT,I-ILL-"

He began panting again his head falling back his mother stood beside him fretting.  
The couple's hands were joined as the omega yelled his alpha's ear off.

"Okay, I'm sorry!" He yelped as his hand was gripped with the force of a bear.

The next moment the omega was full on crying, tears and snot mixing with his sweat dripping off his chin,  
"But, I'm so glad you're here Kac-CHAN"

He suddenly squeezed again crying out in pain.

"Okay Midoriya dear, it's not going to be too long now.." the lady called her voice muffled by the mask she was wearing.

The omega nodded biting his Iip as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Katsuki gritted his teeth looking between his omega and the doctor.

Looking back to Izuku coaching him,  
"Just breathe kitten it's almost over then we'll have our Chibi."

Izuku nodded before he cried out again crushing Katsuki's hand.

"I don't mean to scare you but their might be a problem.." Mizune suddenly said not looking up.

Katsuki blood froze, problem?!

"What problem?! Why? What's wrong?" He rapid fired questions fear starting to set in, what did she mean problem? Was something wrong?

"No need to panic, but it seems the cord is cut off, and the longer the birth the more strain it puts on the omega and pup."

She looked her face grave, " And if the pup isn't birthed soon, it may not make it."

The world froze with the sudden realization dawned on the couple, their Chibi's very life was at risk. They could lose them.

Izuku let out a choked sob, he couldn't breathe and Katsuki wasn't any different, they just can't loose Chibi, not after everything they did to keep this baby safe.  
This baby was already their entire world.

She looked up looking between the faces of the couple, " Don't fret, this baby just needs to come out sooner rather than later, okay?"

They nodded solemnly Izuku's face was set in determination.

"Come on Izuku you can do it sweet heart!" Called Mitsuki from the corner, her and her husband were hand in hand looking worried.

He just groaned in response his breath quickening.  
His mother looked close to fainting her face was ghostly pale and she was wobbling unsteadily.

A bead of sweat formed on Katsuki's brow, his alpha side hated seeing his omega in pain. He felt an overwhelming urge to protect his mate and pup, but he couldn't stop his mate's suffering.

He couldn't do anything to save Chibi.

He felt infuriated that he could only stay on the sidelines, he hated feeling so helpless.

He was glaring down at the floor gritting his teeth when he felt a gentle squeeze on his hand. He looked up to see the birthing omega looking at him.

His cheeks were red and his face was pained but he smiled, the corners of his lips quirking so perfectly that it took his breath away.

He swore he fell in love all over again.

"Katsuki," his voice was strained from yelling but still was music to the alpha's ears, "don't blame yourself, I just need you to focus on the baby, okay? I need you, we need you."

Those words struck a cord in his heart, like every time before, time and time again his omega was right.

He nodded squeezing his hand back,  
a new sensation overtook him, he didn't have a name for it at the time but he come to know it as the sense of importance when his family needed him.

"Izuku," he caught his attention,  
"hang in there, for Chibi."

He nodded smiling wobbily,

" For Chibi."

"Okay, the heads almost here, once it's through the rest of the body will follow, at the count of 3 I'm going to need to need you to give me the biggest push you can muster, alright?" The Omegan doctor's head popping up from between his legs.

Izuku knees quivered but he nodded no longer able to speak.

She settled back down and began counting,

"Okay everyone,"

"1.."

"2..."

"3!"

Izuku clenched his jaw, face scrunched up as he pushed with every ounce of strength he had left as a final ear shaterring scream left his strained throat.

It was silent, nobody breathed as they waited in a pained quiet. All held there breath, waiting.

Hoping.

Why was it so quiet?

Waiting

The silence was suffocating.

Oh god, please.

Waiting.

Just be alright.

Please,baby.

Fear started to take hold, until a single high pitched crie broke the silence   
and for hero couple it was the single, most beautiful sound they had ever heard.

"Congradulations, It's a boy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH HAPPY DAAAAAY!!!
> 
> It's a baby boy!!!
> 
> Suprise!  
> A healthy baby has arrived, finally!  
> There's only a chapter left to this story...  
> I'm so glad you've read this far, thank you too each and every one of you for reading!


	20. Finally the calm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally after all the longs months the couple can rest, finally having their baby safe in their arms.

Bakugou gaped in awe as he watched his son being brought into the world bright red and crying.

He was flailing as he cried seeming seriously disgruntled about being taken from the warmth of his mother's womb.

Mizune took the child grabbing a pair of scissors,

"Would you like to cut the cord?" She asked gesturing to the family who were crying joyfully, Inko nodded stepping forward and severing the cord.

The nurse the fully cut it before swaddling the wiggling newborn and handing him to his panting mother.

Izuku reached out tiredly hugging him flush against his bare chest the rest of the world blurring around him.

Katsuki silently approached falling to his knees on the bedside, tears blurring his eyes seeing Chibi, finally their little creature was here, safe.

His little cheeks were plump and red, he was covered in the aftermaths of birth.

He took a moment to fully take him in.

He had Izuku's nose with his pale blonde hair, he was a flawless blend between of them both.

He was perfect.

He felt hot tears beginning to fall down his face as he reached out to gently cup his son's cheek.

Izuku laughed happily tears pricking his eyes before kissing his babies head,

"Welcome baby, I'm your mama, and this guy is your dada. I know he looks big and bad but he's really a softie..."

Katsuki looked at him indignantly sniffling and trying to wipe the tears from his eyes.

Everyone crowded around looking him over and cooeing.

"He looks just like the brat when he was a newborn..." Mitsuki said looking down at her new grandpup. She brushed a gentle finger over his cheek causing him to wrinkle his face in distaste a cry escaping him.

Chuckles came from the surrounding adults at his expression, they could already tell he was going to he a handful.

"He's beautiful honey, I'm so proud of you." Inko whispered kissing the exhausted Omega's forehead.

"Alright, I'm sorry to intrude but do you think dad can take him a minute while we get mom cleaned up?" Mitsune said cutting in.

Izuku nodded slowly moving to pass the baby to his father. The doctor instructed him how to properly hold the baby as he took it from his tired mate's arms.

The baby cried a little being taken away from his mother's warmth but quickly fell quiet as he was enveloped in a comforting hold. His foggy pup brain didn't quite understand it but he would learn to find comfort in this spicy scent that he would learn to call dad.

As Katsuki looked down at the closed eyed pup clinging to him so trustingly he felt butterflies swarm his stomach.  
He knew right then and there that he would do anything for this pup, not even an hour old and he had already tangled himself so deeply in his heartstrings, Katsuki was definitely in trouble.

But maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

_________________

_________________________________________________________

Soon the little family was moved into a more private part of the ward, daylight was streaming through the bedside window.

The cops had searched the rest of the hospital finding no traces of the villains except for the ashy remains of Toga Himiko.

After awnsering a few questions from the police they left the couple to be with their newbornson in peace.

Both the new parents wounds were checked out, reassuring that they were okay the doctors left them and their parents to be alone.

After receiving the 'A' okay from the nurse about the babies health Izuku got a crash course about changing diapers and nursing, he had done some research himself so he was already prepared.

After a little while of visiting, Masaru and Mitsuki headed out along with Inko promising to come back with changes of clothes, supplies for the pup and food for the couple.

Finally they were left alone with their newborn for the first time in hours.

Later while they were sitting in their room Izuku broke the quiet speaking in a hushed tone as to not wake their sleeping beauty,

"He's so beautiful Kacchan, I can't believe it..."

Looking down with adoration at the sleeping pup, his mouth was open as he slept breathing calmly.

"He has your nose.." Katsuki commented looking up for a second to meet his lover's gaze.

"Yeah, but the rest is all you." Izuku mumbled his eyes tracing the sleeping babies features.

All the talking must have woken him because he stirred making a grumbling sound.

Izuku gently caressed his back cooeing to him,  
" Sorry baby, did mommy and daddy wake you up with all that talking?"

He shifted his head before his eyes slowly fluttered open, he gazed hazily around blinking a few times.

Both of them stared in awe as their son took his first look at the world.

"Hey there squirt." Katsuki smirked, only a few hours old and he was already opening his eyes,a natural just like his old man.

Izuku beamed eyes alight, " Hello, there... Decided to take a look at the world already, have we?"

The pup blinked his eyes were a dark bluish black, he wouldn't develop his true eye color until later. Now that his eyes were open it was clear he had Katsuki's eye shape.

"Ah!" He said making the couple chuckle.  
He made a face that mirrored Katsuki's own pout, glaring at them for laughing at him.  
The big alpha tilted his head before scowling at him,

"Why're you glaring at your parents like that brat?"

Izuku shot a glare at his mate turning his attention hurriedly to the baby who had been expecting to cry.

Instead he was wearing a glare identical to Katsuki's aimed at right back at him as he snuggled closer to his ma.

Katsuki narrowed his eyes, he was both pround and irritated with his son at that moment. This kid had some nerve....

Oh, he was going to be a character alright.

Their joyful mood was cut short when he started to squirm and cry his mouth making a kind of opening motion.

"What's wrong now?" Katsuki asked sighing, he hadn't slept much only getting a few minutes randomly and it was starting to take a toll on his body.

"I think it's time to eat, isn't that right bub?" Izuku baby talked sliding off the top half of his hospital gown easily.

Gently guiding the pup to his nipple he latched on easily enough and began sucking enthusiastically. A quiet hum of contentment came from the omega.

Katsuki watched the scene fold out with a dazed look catching the Omega's attention.

"What?" He Inquired tilting his head at his alpha's distant behavior.

"How did I get so lucky?" He replied making the Omega's face flame up.

"S-stop gawking and come over here, I don't like you being so far away..." he motioned for him to come closer avoiding eye contact, his cheeks dusted a beautiful shade of red.

He chuckled settling beside his bed, he leant on the side resting his head on his arms.

"I love you." Katsuki said looking up at the forest green settled on him.

A smile played on his lips,

" I love you too."

_

________________

__________________________________________________________

"Brat! Were back how's the-"

Mitsuki quieted down seeing the small family all passed out.

Midoriya head had fallen to the side he mouth parted slightly as he silently snored. Katsuki had a snot bubble as he fell asleep head on the bed.

Their baby was fast asleep on his mother's chest mouth open drooling over the exposed skin.

Inko and Mitsuki exchanged looks before they started giggling like school girls.

Draping a blanket over the sleeping alpha's shoulders and pulling the hospital sheet over the omega and pup they left.

Leaving the clothes and a note explaining they'd be back later.

They left them to sleep because heavens knows it was way more than well deserved.

They had gone through so much and now they were finally out of danger with their little Katsume Bakugou safe in their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind I wrote this when i was fairly new to the fandom and writing fanfiction so just keep that in mind, thanks!


End file.
